True Megalovania
by Badger505
Summary: This was just a thing I wanted to make. I thought it was an interesting concept, and would look cool in an animation or something. Anyway, here's a Chara battle I based on. It uses Judgement Boy's theory on Chara being good actually and being driven mad through the Geno run. Enjoy! This has no relation to my Gravitale series by the way, it's just something I wrote.
1. True Megalovania

Frisk slashes over and over, causing Flowey to get smaller and smaller with each strike. Frisk watched as the Flower's body disappeared from existence, leaving a few bits of stem.

Then, there was darkness. The hatred from Frisk grew strong, their Determination brought something back..

After a few seconds of blackness, a figure, someone who looked like Frisk, but with bigger eyes, appeared, wearing a green shirt with yellow stripes. The child was... smiling. Again, Frisk was... surprised. The only other time they was so surprised was when Sans did his first attack.

"Greetings. I am Chara. Thank you" The child, known as Chara told Frisk. Frisk was confused by Chara's words.

"Thank you? For what?" Frisk asked. Although many believed Frisk was mute, they just were shy, and didn't want to talk as much.

"Your power has awakened me from death. My 'Human soul', my 'determination'... They were not mine, but YOURS."

"W-what? How?" Frisk frantically asked. Chara giggled.

"At First, I was confused as well. Our plan had failed, hadn't it? Why was I brought back to life?" The child said nothing for a few seconds. Then it's eyes perked up, staring into Frisk.

"You. With your guidance, I realized the purpose of my reincarnation. Power. Together, we eradicated the enemy and became strong. HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV. Every time a number increases, that feeling... that's me. 'Chara'." Frisk tried backing away, but was stopped by... darkness...

"Now. Now we have reached the absolute. There is nothing left for us here. Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next." Chara snapped, and two boxes appeared, One that said "ERASE" and another that said "DO NOT". Something in Frisk, an invisible force, made them slap the "DO NOT" Box. Chara's smile disappeared, as if surprised.

"No...? Hmmm... How curious. You must have misunderstood." Chara's eyes disappeared, leaving a dark void. Their smile reappeared.

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?" Their face deformed, and Chara came out at Frisk, their face moving up and down as they almost floated to Frisk.

Chara lifted their hand, revealing a knife, and they swung down with extreme force...

But Frisk dodged the attack. They avoided the strike, and still had 99 HP. Both Frisk and Chara looked confused at the strange action. Frisk hadn't even tried avoiding the knife, they were ready for it, but... why did they move?

"W-what? How did you avoid that? YOU CAN'T CHANGE THE ENDING LIKE THAT!" Chara's face deformed as they screamed. They changed to normal again. They looked... sad. "I just don't get it, Frisk. Why would you kill Mom? Why Papyrus, who gave you mercy? Undyne, the one wanting to PROTECT everyone! Mettaton, the robot every monster looked to for entertainment! Sans! Avenging his brother! Dad? The king who didn't actually want to kill you! And... You killed Asriel... Why? Why are you filled with all this HATE?

"When I attached to your determination, I wanted to help you save everyone... not like this. Your actions confused me, made me mad... then I got that same Hatred. That's why I was able to strike down Sans for you, Why I struck down Asgore. But Flowey? ASRIEL? My best friend... why him? He went through so much to help! WHY?" Chara sighed, before opening their eyes and winking, still frowning. Immediately, the area around them, which was already black, went completely black and white, the color drained from Frisk and Chara's bodies. Chara looked at Frisk and continued. **(If you want music, this is where Megalo strike back begins, from around 00:00 to 00:29-00:30)**

"I don't care anymore. My original plan was to kill you and erase the timeline so we could get the true pacifist ending, but... If you were able to dodge my attack, then I can't do that. You know what I need to do to you, but... If I need to FIGHT you in order to reset finally..." Chara's eyes turned bright red, smiling again.

"THEN LET THE MEGALOMANIAC STRIKE BACK =)" Chara whipped out the knife, and stared at Frisk heavily. They were still smiling with their eyes burning red. **(Cue Megalo Strike back from 0:33 until next cue) (I'd recommend one of the extended versions of the song)**

Frisk checked Chara, but there wasn't anything to look at.

"Oh Frisk, don't you know I was the one who was telling you that stuff? And for this battle, you aren't ALLOWED to CHECK." Chara lifted their knife and swung towards Frisk, striking their arm and damaging Frisk: 01/99 HP. Frisk gasped at the pain that jolted through them.

"How'd you do that much damage! What about battles?" Frisk yelled as they stood in pain. Chara laughed.

"Frisky Frisk, we're humans, you aren't fighting a monster... well... if it's that type of fight you want... I AM just Hatred formed by Determination, I'm sure I can make that work for you." Chara winked and Frisk was in a box, like they usually were during fights. "Oh, and I'll make it fair for you. Here's your HP." Chara winked again and Frisk gained 91 HP, ending at 92/99 HP. Frisk looked out at Chara from the box, they were smiling.

"Time to pay for your sins, 'Partner'." Chara lifted their knife and swung down at nothing. At first, Frisk laughed, thinking Chara didn't know what they were doing, but their laughing soon stopped. Large knives appeared at the sides of the box. Frisk stared in fear as the knives came towards them. Frisk dodged them, but suddenly felt a weird sensation in their soul. They looked down and saw that their soul was... light blue?

"Hahaha... Did you think only Monsters used magic? Don't you remember the stories? Humans had strong magic as well. Oh yes, and just so you know what's going on... light blue means you can't jump. Have fun =)" Chara winked and a toy knife the size of Frisk appeared on a side of the box. Frisk moved quickly to the opposite side of the knife as it came slowly in.

They felt a jolt in their back and turned around. Another knife was coming into the opposite side. Frisk's HP was now 65/99 HP. Frisk stayed close to this knife as it inched into the box. Then, it stopped, giving Frisk just enough room to stand in between them. The box disappeared and Chara put out their hand.

"Do what you need, I'm not completely heartless... I _am_ soulless though, so don't think I'll be _too_ nice." Chara tilted their head and smiled at Frisk. Frisk shuddered and reached into their ITEM box. 2 items were in the bag, none Frisk had before. Due to Sans' fight, they had lost most of their items, but in this ITEM area were dog salads, which before Frisk thought only healed about 2 HP. Since they were the only things in the box, Frisk kept them.

Frisk decided to just go with it and attack Chara with the real knife. As they struck down, Chara leaned _Into_ the blade, causing it to strike Chara straight in the face. Frisk stared in awe as they realised what had just happened. Chara's soul had taken the Heart locket from Frisk, they were now wearing the locket. Frisk looked at Chara's HP, which had now appeared above Chara's head: 600/666 HP. Frisk shuddered at the sight of how much HP Chara had. Chara smiled.

"Nice try partner, my turn now." Chara winked again, turning Frisk's soul light blue again. Multiple gloves appeared on multiple sides of Frisk. Down, left, right... there was no way Frisk could avoid the attack. Frisk got as close to the middle as they could, and waited. The left and right gloves backed up, then slammed into the box, but didn't hit Frisk, then the bottom glove backed up, preparing to strike Frisk. Frisk watched as it jolted upwards, when his soul turned blue. Frisk saw their chance and jumped up, avoiding the final glove and saving all of their HP. Frisk laughed with relief as they were safe from that attack. Chara frowned for a second, but then put the smile back onto their face.

"Nice job there, Frisk! You did good! If only you jumped like that when fighting Sans, maybe you could've saved some items! Cause... I'm sure you can tell I'm not going to go THAT easy on you. Don't worry, I gave you a few items that might help." Frisk swung at Chara again, who, this time, _avoided_ the strike. Frisk gasped as Chara smile grew wider.

"You didn't think Sans and you were the ONLY ones who could avoid attacks, did you? =)" Chara winked, but instead of Frisk's soul turning light blue, it turned _Brown_. Frisk looked at their soul, then back at Chara. "Brown souls, now if you go near the edges of the box, you take damage! Isn't this fun Frisk?" Chara smiled and struck down with their knife, winking as well. Frisk watched as Ballerina shoes appeared at the top of the box. Frisk was prepared to avoid them, when he realised why Chara also struck their knife down. The box shook as it split into four quadrants, making the boxes smaller. Frisk moved to the top left box, since this was the closest and easiest to get to.

Frisk looked up just in time to see the ballerina shoes come stomping down. The only noticeable space to avoid the shoes was near the back of the shoes... which were close to the edge of the box. Frisk took their chances and moved as close to the edge as they could without touching the edge. The shoe came down fast, Frisk was inside the small opening on the side of the shoe, still not touching the edge of the box. The shoe stopped just as the top was about to hit Frisk's head.

The shoe lifted and moved to the lower boxes. Thinking they were safe, Frisk relaxed.

Suddenly, Frisk teleported to the bottom right box, where the right shoe was getting ready to stomp. Frisk tried moving to the side as quickly as they could, but due to Frisk's surprise to the teleportation, Frisk went to far and took 10 damage from the side of the box. The shoe came down and struck Frisk in the head, dealing 25 damage to Frisk. Frisk watched as the shoe disappeared and Frisk was left staring at Chara. Frisk's HP was now down to 30/99 HP.

"I told you I wouldn't be playing fairly, didn't I? Oh, must've slipped my mind." Chara smiled and tilted their head again, staring at Frisk. Frisk reached into their bag and retrieved the dog salad. As they put it to their mouth, they thought for a second. With Sans, they waited until about 1 HP was left, and they only had a 2 items, that probably wouldn't do much anyways.

Frisk put the dog salad back into the box and swung at Chara again, this time hitting them again. Chara's HP was now down to 500/666 HP. Chara frowned at the pain.

"Jeez, you really _can_ deal some damage, can't you? Nonetheless, I'm not just going to give up 'cause of some damage. I _need_ to take you down... you don't deserve life anymore... _Dirty Brother Killer_." Chara's last words were in a Sans voice, not an imitation, but Sans' _actual_ voice. Chara laughed and winked. Frisk's soul turned brown again. Above Frisk, a book appeared. Pages from the book ripped out and the pages continuously circled around the box, each page following the next. After a second, the pages started firing into the box at high speeds, one after the other. Frisk moved fast to try and avoid all the pages. They moved around in circles, but the pages kept changing directions, making it harder to avoid. After the pages stopped, Frisk was left with 5/99 HP. Chara laughed.

" _Still! I believe in You! You can do a little better! Even if you don't think so! I... I promise..._ " Chara said with Papyrus' voice. "Tell me Frisk, what did Papyrus ever do to you? Make you do Puzzles? No, you skipped the puzzles. Fight you? No, YOU entered the fight with him. You murdered him... for the hell of it. _You really ARE an idiot_ =)" They finished off in Flowey's voice. Frisk reached into the ITEM box and pulled out a dog salad. Frisk ate the Salad. They breathed out with relief. Frisk's HP jumped up to 99/99 HP. Frisk and Chara gasped at the HP change. Chara shook out of their shock and continued.

" _You're gonna have to try a little harder than that!_ The Heroine. What did SHE do? Attack you, for KILLING her friends? I looked up to her... and you killed her like the rest..." Chara winked, Frisk's soul turned Orange this time.

"You know what? Maybe you should figure out what the Orange soul does by yourself. Just don't stop to think too long =)" Chara winked and pans appeared. The pans started smashing the box from different angles. Frisk stopped near the top of the box to avoid a pan, but started taking damage. When Frisk moved to avoid the invisible wall, the damage stopped immediately. Orange soul mode... Orange attacks caused damage when staying still... Orange souls damage when Frisk didn't move! Frisk realised what they needed to do. They avoided the pans while continuing to move, not stopping for a second.

After multiple pans, they stopped slamming into the box.

After the attack, Frisk was down to 70/99 HP.

" _You really hate me that much?_ " Chara said in Toriel's voice. "Toriel was just trying to care for you, and you murdered her like she was just a fly on the wall. No emotion at all... why? Just so you could go through and get this ending. You killed the Monster YOU referred to as mom... just for an ending... Heh, and I thought Flowey was cruel at times." Frisk immediately swung at Chara, dealing 150 damage, Chara's HP was down to 350/666 HP. Chara winced at the damage.

"Imagine how easy things would be if you just SPARED. You could avoid all the death, all the hate, all the heartbreak. You're not even Human anymore. _What kind of Monster are you?_ " Chara finished off with Asgore's voice. Chara winked, changing Frisk's soul orange again. Immediately, a gun appeared on the side of the box. The gun was trained to Frisk, following them wherever they went. The gun started firing, leaving small objects wherever Frisk was beforehand. Frisk bumped into one, causing them to take 10 damage. Frisk kept moving as the gun continued to shoot.

After almost a minute, the gun disappeared, so did the leftover objects. Frisk's HP was down to 53/99 HP.

"Just end it right now. Listen, I'll spare you. Afterwards, RESET. That's the only way to fix everything! If you just RESET, then we can get the happy ending, free everyone, and... things will be a lot easier and happier." Chara stuck out their hand, smiling... politely at Frisk. Frisk looked at Chara's HP, then at their own HP. After a minute of thinking, Frisk swung fast at Chara.

Chara dodged the attack, the strike just hit thin air. Chara sighed.

"I thought you would listen. But... Now I have only one choice..." Chara's eyes turned bright red, their knife turned red as well.

" **It's time for my SPECIAL ATTACK.** " Chara lifted their knife and struck down. The box grew smaller with every strike. Soon the box was just small enough to fit Frisk in the box. Chara laughed.

"Well Frisk, it was fun, but don't come back." Chara struck down, dealing 50 damage to Frisk, leaving them at 3 HP. Chara frowned.

"I... I..." Chara collapsed. They started crying.

"Frisk... why? Why did you go and kill everyone? Why did you kill my... my family? The ones that cared for me. Toriel cared for you like she did to me, and you murdered her. Papyrus wouldn't fight you, and you squashed him. Undyne attacked you BECAUSE you killed everyone, and they melted. Sans was just trying to avenge his brother's death... and he's gone as well... Why? Why did you kill EVERYONE? Just for fun? Just to get an ending? WHY?!" Chara continued to cry. Frisk, who didn't seem to show any emotion at all, swung at Chara, dealing 250 damage, leaving Chara at 50/666 HP. Chara sniffed and laughed.

"See? Y-you're heartless. You don't even care if I'm crying, you'll STILL kill me, just for the ending... I don't WANT to kill you, Frisk! I liked you, every pacifist ending, you were so kind! Come on! Accept my Mercy and let's reset! Please!" Chara put out their hand again for Frisk. Frisk swung at Chara, but they dodged the attack.

"Frisk this isn't a question, this is a demand, PLEASE reset!" Frisk swung again, this time landing the blow on Chara. Dealing 500 damage to them. Chara gasped at their defeat. Chara's chest had a large gash through their chest, which they grabbed.

"Ha... ha... well... I guess I couldn't get you to accept my mercy. Pity." Chara slowly stood up, staring at Frisk with an honest smile.

"Thanks for allowing me to be your partner, it was fun... welp. Anyway, I'd like to go join Asriel now... sadly I can't though." Chara lifted their hand from their gash, revealing that Frisk's cut was healing. Chara smiled again and their eyes turned red.

" _You do know you can't kill ghosts, right?_ Hahaha... Technically Frisk, I'm still a ghost, I'm the ghost of your DETERMINATION, so... I just put on a show for you to have some hope. I was trying to stall you so I could explain what you did... maybe get you to reset on your own... I guess you're too predictable though, you just wanted to kill me once and for all.

"I bet in another timeline, you spared me somewhere along the way, and we reset together. I was nicer to you for actually listening... **You don't get that special treatment**." Chara lifted their knife into the air.

"I asked you before, and I'll ask again Frisk.." Chara's eyes turned into a void again.  
"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?" Chara's face deformed and they struck Frisk with extreme force. A blinding light filled Frisk's vision.

Everything went black.

Frisk couldn't come back.

Someone else was in control over the save file now...


	2. Save them

**This story takes place in the timeline after the events from True Megalovania.**

Frisk walked up to Asriel, who was staring up the entrance of the cave, where Frisk had fallen previously. Frisk walked up behind him. Asriel jumped as Frisk stepped on a stick, the same stick that they broke for defense at the beginning.

"Oh, it's just you Frisk. Don't worry about me. Someone's gotta take care of these flowe-" An invisible force pushed Frisk forwards. Frisk hugged Asriel. Asriel, surprised, slowly put his arms around Frisk as well. Frisk felt tears weld up in their eyes, while also feeling tears go down their back from Asriel. Asriel slowly pushed Frisk away.

"Frisk... thank you. But... There isn't a way for me to come back. Soon, I'm going to become a flower again, and... I don't want mom and dad to see me like that."

 _You remember Sans's machine in his lab._

"I have an idea! Asriel! This might work!" Frisk yelled, grabbing Asriel's hand and dragging him. Asriel bumped around, but followed Frisk.

Friks pulled out their phone and dialed Toriel.

"Hello, my child. Are you almost ready to le-"

"Hi mom! Can I talk to Sans quick?" Toriel seems taken aback, but after a second, Sans answers.

"sup kiddo." Sans answered.

"Sans! Does that machine in your lab work? An idea popped in my head!" There was silence on the other end of the phone for a second.

"it works, yeah, but... do you know what you're doing? i don't know how well it'll work."

"I'm sure Sans! Just trust me, I have this gut feeling that I can do this!"

"... alright kid, i'll get there and start setting it up. should i bring the Dreemurr's or-"

"No, don't do that until we know for sure it works. Trust me!" Sans stays quiet for a minute.

"where are you kid? i'll come to get ya."

"I'm at the ruins entrance. Why?" Off the phone, Sans is speaking to someone.

"hey tori, i gotta head out for a bit. watch pap for me. i won't be too long... hopefully." The phone hung up. Frisk ran through the Ruins door, and walked into the large room... to find Sans already waiting next to the save point.

"took ya long enough kid. and you brought a friend. you're not gonna call me a smiley trash bag again, are ya?" Asriel hid behind Frisk, scared Sans was going to give Asriel a Bad time. "kid i'm not gonna hurt ya, if frisk here seems safe with ya, then you're alright. alright kiddos, follow me. i know a shortcut." Sans went towards a wall, disappearing almost immediately. The kids were right behind him.

In an instant, the kids and Sans were in Sans's lab. He walked over to the sheets covering the metal object.

"i'm not gonna ask how you knew that this thing does this, but i'm warning ya now. it might leave some... confusion in the subject. you ARE bringing them back to life after all." Sans pulled the sheets off and revealed the large metal ball. Sans pressed some buttons, and after a second, a door opened. Sans turned and looked at the kids.

"What do you mean 'bring them back to life'? You have a resurrection machine?" Asriel asked. Sans nodded. "So why didn't you use it before?"

"i have, multiple times. it just never worked properly. i think i've fixed it enough, but... that's why we're tryin, right kid?" Frisk nodded and pushed Asriel towards the machine.

"Frisk, are you sure this will work? What if I turn into-"

"Azzy, you'll be fine." Both Frisk and Asriel stopped and stared at each other for a second. Frisk didn't know what made them do it, but something made them think of the name Azzy.

Asriel knew only one other person who knew that name...

"Alright Frisk, I'll trust you." Asriel turned around and walked into the machine. Sans closed the door, then looked back at Frisk.

"kid, if something happens... you're not gonna reset again, are ya? i like this ending, and i don't want it torn away again." Frisk looked down, conflicted. They didn't want Asriel to die, but... would they reset again if this works? This would finally be the perfect ending if it worked.

"I..."

"don't answer that. i'd rather not know right now. let's just get this thing done, then we'll talk about it." Sans flipped some levers on the side of the machine and pressed some buttons. The machine began humming, then shaking slightly. "i'd, uh, close my eyes if i were ya." Frisk turned away from the machine.

In an instant, there was a bright light, and the machine died down again. Frisk turned around and saw the door began opening. They walked towards the machine and looked inside.

Asriel walked out, holding his head.

"Woah... what happened? I feel like my whole body grew or something..." Asriel stepped out and looked at Frisk.

"Um... so did it work?"

"only one way to find out. kid, take these goggles." He handed Frisk a pair of goggles. Frisk grabbed them and put them on. When they looked at Sans's soul, they saw an upside down grey heart.

"What the heck? You can see souls with this?" Frisk looked down at their chest and saw their own soul resonating in front of them. "Woah."

"yeah, i made these awhile ago when i was testing some stuff. and lookey at our little friend here." Frisk turned to look at Asriel. The goggles showed a bright upside down soul where Asriel was standing. The machine worked!

"What are you looking at? What do you see?"

"Asriel... it worked!" Frisk yelled running up to Asriel and hugging him. Asriel, shocked, started tearing up again.

"I... I can see mom and dad again... I can be with them with you... I can't believe it!" They sat there for a minute, hugging, before Sans spoke up.

"heya frisk, come here for a sec." Frisk let go of Asriel and walked over to Sans. Sans looked at Asriel, then back at Frisk.

"kid, i think there's another person you can save. except they don't have a physical body." Frisk looked at Sans. At first, they didn't know what they were talking about. Sans must've seen their expression, cause Sans sighed.

"chara, kid. i don't know about bringing them back with THIS thing, but... there's always the dt extractor down in alphys's lab." Frisk was shocked. How would that even work?

 _NO! You can't do that! It won't work!_

"How do you know about the DT extracto-" Frisk began

"kid, where do ya think i was able to learn to build and work this thing? alphys wasn't the only royal scientist ya know. i had some experience as well. i stopped when... i won't get into it. the point is, we need to get alphys. and if ya want this to remain secret until BOTH are fully alive, we have to bring asriel to the lab first." Frisk nodded, then turned to Asriel.

 _Frisk listen! You have your happy ending, I don't want to ruin it somehow!_

"Asriel, we have someone else to bring back." Asriel must've realised who they were talking about, cause his eyes bulged out again.

"You think we can get them back?" Frisk and Sans nodded.

"it's a possibility kid, if you were able to come back, but we need to use a different machine for this. you have a physical body, while chara... well, they're inside frisk." Asriel looked at Frisk.

 _Frisk!_

"Since when?" Asriel asked.

"the entire time. they've been there since frisk fell into the underground. anyway, we aren't telling your parents about this yet, frisk wants this to be a big surprise." Asriel smiled, then hugged Frisk again.

"If they're in there, tell them I miss them."

 _Sigh... I miss you too Azzy._

"They heard you, they miss you too."

Sans and the kids walked into the wall again, this time entering the other lab. All the Amalgamates had gone to their families, so it was completely empty and dark down there.

"i'll be right back, i'm just gettin alphys." Sans walked into a wall and disappeared.

 _Frisk, talk to me._

"Um, Asriel, I need to go to the bathroom quick, I'm going to find one quickly, alright?" Asriel nodded, looking at the Determination extractor.

Frisk walked farther away from Asriel, then spoke to themselves.

"What Chara? I'm trying to bring you back!"

 _Frisk, it won't work! You were able to somehow fight me last time, this shouldn't be happening! You need to trust me!_

"Chara! I want a happy ending where both Asriel AND you are alive. I don't want you gone as well. You deserve your happy ending as well."

 _But I already do! I'm already in you, so I can live with that!_

"But I want you in your own body so YOU can hug Asriel. YOU can hug your parents. YOU can be happy. Not living off of my emotions."

 _But Fri-_

"kid? where are ya? i wanna get this done fast so we can see the sun finally." Frisk ran out from the hallway.

 _Frisk I mean it, don't waste your life for me!_

In the main area in front of the DT extractor, Sans was standing next to Alphys, who was standing dazed.

"How c-can you do that S-sans? T-t-that shouldn't e-even be p-possible!" Sans shrugged.

"dunno. it might've happened when ol' gaster did one of his experiments. i just started doin it one day." Alphys snapped out of her daze and looked over at Asriel, who smiled and waved at her.

"Um... i-is that...?"

"yeah, it's their son. i got a special machine working, and... let's just say i can bring beings with physical bodies back."

"S-so why are we h-here then?"

"well ya see, there's ANOTHER child of theirs that we think could come back. but, um... they don't have a physical body."

"W-WHAT?! H-how are we going t-to bring them b-back? We d-don't even know w-where they are, or w-where their s-soul is!"

"well... kid ya wanna tell her?" Sans asked, looking at Frisk as they walked in.

"Alphys, Chara's inside me. When I fell down here, their spirit and remaining soul went into me, that's why I knew a lot about the monsters whenever I checked them!" Alphys just stared at Frisk.

"Gaster's soul transfer theory w-was correct... I-I can't believe it!" Alphys ran over to the DT extractor and started pressing multiple buttons. "It's a bit d-dusty, but it should sti-still work. J-just give me a sec..." After a minute, the machine buzzed on. The eye-like holes lit up, and a hatch opened up. "Um, Sans. T-take this d-device. Connect it t-to your machine. It'll t-transfer data and c-cause the DT extractor to give us a physical body afterwards as well." Sans grabbed the device from Alphys and walked through a wall again. After a minute, he returned. Alphy pressed another few switches. Frisk walked over to the hatch.

 _Frisk think about this, please. I don't want you to die for me. PLEASE!_

"Alright Frisk, a-all you need to do is walk in-into that hatch and sit down. T-the machine should start up and you c-can let it do it's t-thing." Frisk walked closer to the hatch.

"don't worry kiddo, i'll be here if anything comes up. just stay determined or something kid." Sans winked. "don't want ya breakin any bones, now do we?"

 _FRISK NO!_

"Good luck Frisk! Stay safe please!"

 _FRISK!_

Frisk stepped into the machine and sat down on a chair that was in the middle of it. After a second, the hatch closed, and the room was completely dark except for a small window on the hatch. Frisk looked out it. Sans and Asriel were watching the machine, as Alphys was pressing multiple buttons fast.

Suddenly, the machine came alive. The entire room started vibrating and humming loudly. A large pointed object appeared and pointed at Frisk. At first, nothing happened. Then, it shot out a beam at Frisk.

At first, everything was black. Then, out of the corner of Frisk's eye. They saw them.

Chara was standing in a corner, staring into darkness. They turned around and looked at Frisk.

"Long time no see, partner." Chara said, smiling at Frisk. Not their creepy smile, but a kind, gentle smile.

"F-frisk? If you c-can hear m-me, there's going to be a b-bright light that'll appear. B-bring Chara into it with you a-and then you can go. I-it may take some time to get t-them fully healthy, b-but... we'll figure that out w-when they're out." Chara looked up, then back to Frisk.

"Come on Cha-" Something ran through Frisk's back. A pain. A jolt that made them fall backwards. Chara ran over to Frisk and helped them up.

"I told you it was a bad idea for you to try and help me. You're destroying yourself right now cause you're taking part of your soul away. Just leave me! I'll be fine, but please, don't destroy yourself just for me." Frisk got up, then looked at Chara.

"Chara, I can't just let you be like this though! I want to save-" Frisk didn't finish. The area around them grew black and white. Frisk's soul appeared, Chara's as well **(forgot to add that into the last story).** The item box, the spare box, and the check box appeared as well. Frisk looked up at Chara, surprised.

"If you won't listen to me, then... I'll have to fight you so you so you'll listen. **(It's non existent, but here is where a His theme-styled Megalovania would play (I follow the Chara's theme is Megalovania theory)).** Chara was frowning, but still standing their ground.

Frisk had 17/20 HP for some reason... Frisk checked Chara.

"Chara. Attack 66, Defense 66. The child that doesn't want to be saved." Chara said. Chara lifted their hand, knives appeared started following Frisk in a circle, rushing into them after a few seconds. Frisk dodged most of the knives, but one hit them, dealing 5 damage. 12/20 HP. As soon as the knives went away, Frisk walked towards Chara.

"I'm not going to fight you Chara! Just let me save you!" Chara laughed, lightly.

"Asriel was right... you really ARE an idiot. You're going to get hurt, and I don't want you hurt Frisk." Chara winked, but lazily. Frisk's soul turned orange. "I'd continue moving if I were you." Frisk ran fast around and avoided the knives again, but tripped on one of the knives, causing damage for stopping. Frisk went down to 8/20 HP. Frisk ran faster and avoided the knives. Immediately after the knives disappeared, Frisk ran into their item box... but there was nothing there. They ran to the spare box and hit it fast.

"Frisk, you're not going to spare me. Just... Flee. Leave me and I'll let you go..." Chara winked and changed Frisk's soul color to brown. "Stay away from the edges." More knives flung at Frisk, they moved fast, avoiding the walls. One knife, however, caused Frisk to fall backwards into a wall, dealing 4 damage to Frisk. 4/20 HP.

"Oh no you're even more hurt... h-here, take this." before the box disappeared, Chara winked, and a green orb appeared. Frisk took it, gaining 10 HP. 14/20 HP. The box disappeared, but Frisk spared fast.

"Don't you get it Frisk? You could KILL yourself by trying to save me! Is that what you really want?" Chara winked and turned Frisk's soul light blue. "You can't jump, so avoid as much as you can." Knives ran across the bottom of the box, but stopped at certain points. Frisk watched carefully and made sure to avoid the knives... except one. Which hit Frisk's back, dealing 4 damage. 10/20 HP. The box disappeared and Chara stared at Frisk, seeming sad. Frisk spared again.

"Frisk! Stop please! I want to see Asriel, I do! But I want you to be happy as well!" Chara struck with force, their knife split the box in two. Chara winked again, Frisk's soul was now brown. Larger knives appeared and swarmed around both boxes. Frisk avoided them. After the box disappeared, Frisk spared again.

"You could die! I don't want you to! Please Frisk!" Chara struck twice. The box went into fourths. More knives appeared, Frisk got hit by two, dealing 8 damage. 2/20 HP. After the knives disappeared, Chara smiled.

"S-see? You're almost dead! Now's your chance to flee! Go!" Frisk ran and spared Chara again. They wanted EVERYONE to have a happy ending, even them...

"F-Frisk, come on! Leave!" Chara struck down with extreme force, a large knife appeared and hit Frisk. 1/20 HP. The box disappeared.

Frisk spared.

"Frisk, just go! I'll be fine! Please!" More knives appeared, but they avoided Frisk's soul. Frisk watched as tears began forming in Chara's eyes. The box disappeared again.

Frisk spared.

"FRISK PLEASE GO!" More knives appeared, still avoiding Frisk. The box disappeared.

Frisk spared.

"FRISK!" More knives avoiding Frisk. The box disappeared.

Frisk spared.

"Frisk please..." More knives avoided Frisk. The box disappeared. Tears came from Chara's face. They wiped them off.

Frisk spared.

"All I want is for you to be happy... please just go..." The knives started coming, then fell to the ground. The box vanished.

Frisk spared.

"I don't deserve life. I've done horrible things. I've tried killing others... I... I made Asriel die..."

Frisk spared.

"You'd be happier with him, he seems to like you more..."

Frisk spared.

"..."

Frisk spared. Streams of tears came from Chara's eyes. Chara fell to their knees, hands in their face.

"I'm sorry. I hurt you Frisk. I hurt you and so many others. I don't want to hurt you more."

Frisk spared.

"I never meant any harm... I just wanted to make people happy... like you're doing now."

Frisk spared.

"...You're not going to leave, are you?"

Frisk spared.

"... Heh. You never did give up, did you Frisk?"

Frisk spared. Chara uncovered their face. They were smiling, happily.

"..."

Frisk spared.

"... Thank you Frisk... You really are the hero everyone deserves..."

Frisk spared.

"I hope you just don't hurt yourself somehow by doing ths..."

Frisk spared.

"...Alright. I'll accept your mercy now."

Chara put out their hand for Frisk. Frisk grabbed their hand. The color regained and their souls disappeared.

"Thank you Frisk. Are you sure I'll be alright though?" Frisk nodded, still holding Chara's hand. They turned and faced the portal. They both walked through the portal, holding hands.

After a bright light, the machine went dark again. Alphys pressed some buttons, causing the hatch to open. She turned and gasped.

Two children, almost identical, exited the machine. Sans's smile grew wide as he saw the face of Chara.

"hey, look at that, you didn't get yourself killed. nice job kiddo. and you brought a fri-"

"CHARA!" Asriel screamed, running to Chara and hugging them. Chara and Asriel hugged, tears began streaming down both of their eyes.

"T-thank you Frisk! I knew you could do it!" Asriel grabbed Frisk, who was standing next to Chara still, and pulled them into the hug.

"alright al', i'll get the shortcut prepared. you, uh... pull those three with us." The three kids laughed and looked at Sans.

"We're coming comedian, don't worry." Chara said. The three walked behind Sans and Alphys. The two of them walked through a wall, the kids right behind them, and they appeared in the Throne room. Chara looked around, then looked at the hall leading to their monster parents.

"So they're...?" Sans nodded to Chara.

"yep. go on ahead ya kids. i'm sure tori and asgore are going to have their good day turn into their best day ever." The kids laughed and ran towards the hall, Frisk following fast.

"HMM... UNDYNE DO YOU HEAR LOUD FOOTSTEPS?" Papyrus asked, looking towards the hallway. Undyne looked at the hall as well. Toriel turned and gasped, almost falling over. Asriel and Chara were running towards Toriel, laughing.

"MOM!" They yelled, running up to her and hugging her. Asgore turned now and stared in awe at the sight. His two previously deceased children were right in front of him... how?

"C-chara! Asriel! How are you here?! You died in front of me how did you...?"

"um, maybe i can answer that, tori." Sans said, walking in. Asgore was now next to Toriel, hugging the children. Frisk appeared next to Toriel and hugged her as well.

"Well then Sans? Why don't you? Because, if I'm not mistaken, once a monster is dust, they cannot be resurrected.

"well i mean they can't... unless they were put into something else. ya see, alphys here got one of your experiments on determination working before, giving a flower life... you know what she used?" Sans nodded his head towards the furry child hugging Asgore's leg. Asgore looked at Asriel, then at Alphys.

"Alphys! Why didn't you tell me about this!?" Alphys's cheeks turned pink.

"I-i'm sorry sir! I-I didn't know where the flower w-went! I-I-It just disappeared! P-plus it didn't have m-many emotions left..." Asgore opened his mouth to speak, but a spear appeared in front of his face. He turned and saw Undyne standing defensively with a spear.

"Asgore! Don't blame Alphys! I'm sure she had a reason to keep it from you! Maybe she didn't want to bring your hopes up? Just let her be and be with your kids!" Undyne yelled, putting her spear down slowly. Asgore kneeled down and hugged the kids, speaking to them.

"Speaking of which, if Asriel had a physical form still, then how did you get Chara?" Toriel asked, walking over to the kids.

"well ya see, when frisk fell down here, they woke up the remaining determination of chara. that determination helped frisk through their journey, making it easier for them to learn monster names. so we used a determination extractor that alphys had in her lab, took chara out, and presto, they had a physical form. may not sound logical, but hey, science and stuff." Sans winked. Papyrus groaned.

"SANS! THAT'S WHERE YOU WENT TO? WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME! THIS WOULD'VE BEEN AN EXCELLENT SURPRISE TO ASGORE AND HIS CLONE! A MINI CLONE OF ASGORE AND A CLONE OF FRISK! ASTOUNDING!" Papyrus yelled. Sans laughed and so did Alphys.

"sorry pal, don't get under my bones about it too much. tibia honest i don't know if you woulda been able to do anything anyways, due to all the different procedures and stuff." Papyrus groaned again.

"NO PUNS RIGHT NOW SANS!" Asgore and Toriel hugged each other, for once, with all three kids together.

"Thank you so much Alphys and Sans. Thank you." Toriel said. Sans shrugged.

"hey, it was the frisk's idea, not mine. we just knew how to operate the stuff. you should be thanking them." The two Dreemurr's looked at Frisk, who smiled at them.

"Thank you Frisk. You've saved our children AND all monsters. You truly are one special human." Asgore said. Frisk smiled and hugged the Dreemurr's again.

Finally. Everyone had their happy ending...

Right?

As everyone was talking to the kids, Sans pulled Alphys aside.

"should we do it then?" Sans asked, looking at Alphys concerned. Alphys nodded lightly.

"T-the problem is I d-don't know how angry he'll b-be when we bring him b-back... he m-might try killing us all."

"it's a risk we'll have to take. if we were able to get chara back by using the dt extractor and my machine combined, then i'm sure we could get him back."

"Are you sure Sans? H-h-he's really dangerous..."

"i know he is, so am i. but he's my dad. papyrus's dad. i'm not going to just not try again. come on alph, before we go to the surface. we have to try..." Alphys sighed, then followed Sans as he started walking into the wall again. Leading to the DT extractor room.

"we'll bring ya back gaster, i promise. we'll do what we can to try..."


	3. The Man Who Speaks In Hands

As Toriel and Asgore were talking to their resurrected children, Sans walked through another wall, Alphys followed him. They entered the DT room in the true lab and stared at the machine.

"Uh... Sans? H-how're we going to do this? G-Gaster doesn't have a physical f-form, and h-he isn't inhabiting a body... i-is he?" Alphys asked. Sans laughed.

"technically he DOES have a physical body, it just doesn't appear sometimes. but since he has a body, you'd think we'd just use my machine, right? well... we are. but i think since he's been in the void, he doesn't have any remains of a soul left, so we have to use both of the machines to get him back." Sans said. Alphys looked at Sans, confused.

"H-how're we going to do that?"

"easy, we're going to use this machine to revive the remains of the soul, then we'll move to my machine and bring him back that way... hopefully.

"A-and why didn't you do this before?"

"cause my machine wasn't working before. plus i didn't think you'd use the machine unless i had proof we could make it work." Alphys looked down at the ground. "anyway, i'm not sure how well his body will be able to travel here, so... i'm going to try and get him here. be right back alph." Sans then turned around and walked towards another wall, teleporting... somewhere.

Sans entered a large grey room. In the middle of the room was a large man with a black coat draping all the way to the floor. He seemed to be dripping. The man looked at Sans as he entered through the wall.

"✋︎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎ ✡︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ? ﾸﾎ❄︎✋︎ ︎ ︎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎❄︎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎ ? ﾸﾎ✌︎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ" **(** **I︎ S︎E︎E︎ Y︎O︎U︎ S︎T︎I︎L︎L︎ T︎E︎L︎E︎P︎O︎R︎T︎ T︎H︎R︎O︎U︎G︎H︎ W︎A︎L︎L︎S︎.︎)** The man said, in a strange language.

"i see you're still goopey. anyway, i'm not here for one of our annual chats, i have a pretty BONErific idea that'll help ya out." Sans opened the wall a bit more. "hop through g." The man looked at Sans, then to the wall, then back at Sans.

"? ﾸﾎ✌︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎✌︎❄︎ ✌︎ ︎ ︎ ✡︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ❄︎ ︎✡︎✋︎ ︎ ︎ ❄︎ ︎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎✍︎" **(** **S︎A︎N︎S︎,︎ W︎H︎A︎T︎ A︎R︎E︎ Y︎O︎U︎ T︎R︎Y︎I︎N︎G︎ T︎O︎ D︎O︎?︎)** The man spoke again.

"let's just say that i got some machines working that'll bring ya back from being an otherworlder."

"? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ❄︎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ❄︎ ︎✞︎ ︎ ︎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ✋︎ ︎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎✡︎? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ❄︎ ︎ ︎✡︎ ︎✌︎✞︎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ❄︎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ❄︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ❄︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ? ﾸﾎ✋︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ︎ ✋︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎" **(** **B︎U︎T︎ W︎E︎ D︎O︎N︎'︎T︎ E︎V︎E︎N︎ K︎N︎O︎W︎ I︎F︎ T︎H︎E︎Y︎'︎L︎L︎ W︎O︎R︎K︎.︎T︎H︎E︎Y︎ H︎A︎V︎E︎N︎'︎T︎ B︎E︎E︎N︎ T︎E︎S︎T︎E︎D︎ S︎I︎N︎C︎E︎ I︎ F︎E︎L︎L︎)**

"well g, one monster and one human were resurrected by both alphy's dt extractor and my machine."

"✡︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎✌︎ ︎ ❄︎ ︎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎ ❄︎ ︎✌︎❄︎ ✌︎? ﾸﾎ ︎✋︎ ︎ ︎ ✌︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎✌︎ ︎✌︎ ✌︎ ︎ ︎ ✌︎ ︎✋︎✞︎ ︎✍︎" **(** **Y︎O︎U︎ M︎E︎A︎N︎ T︎O︎ T︎E︎L︎L︎ M︎E︎ T︎H︎A︎T︎ A︎S︎R︎I︎E︎L︎ A︎N︎D︎ C︎H︎A︎R︎A︎ A︎R︎E︎ A︎L︎I︎V︎E︎?︎)**

"as alive as any furry can be, yep. they're waiting with their parents. along with the child. we're all waiting to head up to the surface. i knew though that if they could be brought back, you could as well."

"? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ❄︎ ✋︎ ✌︎? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎❄︎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎ ? ﾸﾎ✌︎? ﾸﾎ ︎ ✌︎? ﾸﾎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ✋︎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ︎? ﾸﾎ❄︎ ︎✞︎ ︎ ︎ ︎✠︎✋︎? ﾸﾎ❄︎? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎ ✡︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ❄︎ ︎✋︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ✡︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ? ﾸﾎ✌︎ ︎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎✋︎ ︎ ︎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎ ? ﾸﾎ✌︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ✍︎" **(** **B︎U︎T︎ I︎ A︎M︎ N︎O︎T︎ T︎H︎E︎ S︎A︎M︎E︎ A︎S︎ T︎H︎E︎M︎.︎I︎ S︎H︎O︎U︎L︎D︎N︎'︎T︎ E︎V︎E︎N︎ E︎X︎I︎S︎T︎,︎ H︎O︎W︎ D︎O︎ Y︎O︎U︎ T︎H︎I︎N︎K︎ Y︎O︎U︎ C︎A︎N︎ B︎R︎I︎N︎G︎ M︎E︎ B︎A︎C︎K︎?︎)**

"i think a bit of messing around with my machine should help you."

"? ﾸﾎ✌︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ ✋︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎❄︎ ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎ ✋︎ ? ﾸﾎ✌︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎ ? ﾸﾎ✋︎❄︎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ❄︎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎❄︎✋︎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ" **(** **S︎A︎N︎S︎,︎ I︎'︎M︎ N︎O︎T︎ S︎U︎R︎E︎ I︎ C︎A︎N︎ G︎O︎ T︎H︎R︎O︎U︎G︎H︎ W︎I︎T︎H︎O︎U︎T︎ M︎E︎L︎T︎I︎N︎G︎.︎)** The man said. Sans laughed.

"don't worry. the faster we get you through, the better the outcome will be." Sans kept the wall open for the man. The man sighed. They turned to a goopy substance and almost floated through the hole. Sans followed with ease.

Alphys waited eagerly by the machine. She was fidgeting with some of the buttons, moving them around and starting parts of the machine up. She heard a noise and turned to see Sans standing by the wall he had exited through before.  
"H-hey Sans. A-any luck g-getting him her-" Her jaw dropped. The man from another world appeared and manifested next to Sans. They had first came in looking like goop, but then they changed to... him.

"yeah, i got him. he doesn't seem to happy about how much you aVOIDed him though." Sans winked. Alphys stared blankly at Sans.

" ︎✌︎ ︎✌︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎ ? ﾸﾎ✌︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ ✋︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎✌︎? ﾸﾎ ✡︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ︎✌︎✞︎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ❄︎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎✌︎ ︎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ✌︎❄︎ ︎ ︎✌︎? ﾸﾎ❄︎? ﾸﾎ" **(** **H︎A︎ H︎A︎.︎.︎.︎O︎H︎ S︎A︎N︎S︎,︎ I︎'︎M︎ G︎L︎A︎D︎ Y︎O︎U︎ H︎A︎V︎E︎N︎'︎T︎ C︎H︎A︎N︎G︎E︎D︎ A︎T︎ L︎E︎A︎S︎T︎.︎)** Alphys looked at the man.

"W-why is he still t-talking in that l-language?" Alphys asked. Sans looked at Alphys, then back to the man.

"right... hey g, do ya mind speaking in something a bit more understandable? ol' alphys over here hasn't mastered languages like yours so she can't understand you." The man looked back at Alphys and laughed.

"Right... Sorry Alphys. It's Just Been So Long Since I've Talked to Someone Who DOESN'T Know That Language. Anyway, Sans Here Says You've Brought Back The King's Son And Their Human Child?" Alphys sighed.

"Y-yep. They're waiting by the b-barrier right now until w-we get back. B-but Sans here thinks he can g-get you back with a bit of work from b-both of our machines." The man sighed.

"Well, If You Think It'll Work Then... It's Worth A Shot." Alphys smiled.

"I'm glad you are r-really enthusiastic about this Dr. Gaster."

"Dr. Gaster?" A voice echoed across the lab. The three of them turned to see that three kids were standing at the end of the hallway. Behind them were Papyrus and Undyne. Asgore and Toriel were most likely behind them as well. Frisk walked forwards and looked at the man.

"Ah! Hello Child! We Haven't Officially Met Yet. I Am Dr. Wing Ding Gaster. W.D. Gaster For Short. You Can Call Me Dr. Gaster Though." Frisk inched towards Sans.

"Is this guy safe? He seems a bit... menacing."

"and since when were you they type to judge a book by it's cover kid? i'll have ya know that this is actually my dad. paps's too."

"WHAT? I HAVE A DAD? SANS YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?" Papyrus yelled from behind Frisk.

"sorry paps, he asked me not to tell ya about it. most people forgot about him after he fell into the core. but... certain people remembered him."

"Gaster? I thought you died! How are you still alive?" Asgore asked.

"Well, I'm Not Actually Alive. I'm Just Kinda... Existing. That's Why We Are Here. Sans Thinks He can Bring Me Back By Using The Same Machine Used To Bring Back Young Asriel And..." The man, known as Gaster, stopped talking as he stared at Chara. Chara stared back, almost evilly.

"So you do remember me then Gaster. You remember my torment. You remember what I went through to try and stop this." Chara said.

"Chara? What are you talking about?" Asriel asked.

"I Do Remember. And I Also Remember Our Deal We Made." Chara's eyes widened.

"Wait no!" Gaster turned and jumped at Frisk, entering battle with them.

The area around not just Gaster and Frisk, but the area around EVERYONE changed to black and white. It was almost like a different fight. The Fight and Mercy boxes appeared, but both were destroyed by large Gaster Blasters that appeared out of nowhere.

"Listen Child. You And I Both Know That Chara Wasn't The One Who Started The Genocide Route." Gaster yelled. More Gaster Blasters appeared out of thin air and aimed at Frisk.

"GENOCIDE ROUTE? SANS DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH YOUR TIME AND SPACE STUFF YOU TELL ME ABOUT?" Papyrus asked Sans. He looked down, but Sans wasn't there. He looked around. "ER… SANS? WHERE DID YOU GO?"

"So Chara And I Made A Deal Before You Reset. If I Were Ever Able To Get The Chance, I Would Kill You, Take Your Soul, And Use It To Bring Back One Of Us.

"And Since Chara Is Alive… I'LL USE IT TO MAKE ME WHOLE AGAIN." Over 4 dozen Gaster Blasters filled the area around Gaster. He lifted his hands and pushed them towards Frisk. Each of the Gaster Blasters fired, beams raged towards Frisk, who cowered in fear. There was no way to avoid these…

Then, there was a flash of light. The beams stopped, and Frisk was fine… They looked up, a figure was standing with their arm outstretched, blocking the beams… with a bone. The beams disappeared, and Frisk could see who was standing there… Sans.

"Sans? Move Now, I Must End This Before They Reset Again!" Gaster lowered the Gaster Blasters. Sans put his hand down and looked at Gaster.

"g... even though this kid has done so much to harm us in each of their runs… we can't kill them now. do ya realize how mad monsters will be if ya kill the one who saved them?" Gaster glared at Sans.

"I Won't Ask Again Sans. Move Before I-"

"really g, you're gonna fight me? you're gonna fight me to finish a deal made by a child?"

"I'll Have To If You Don't Move."

"welp, then i guess you'll have to fight me. cause this kid did a lot for us, i think they're changing."

"People Don't Change That Quickly Sans." Gaster lifted his arms again. The Gaster Blasters appeared again, this time more of them. "I Don't Want To Have To Fight You Sans."

"well, you're gonna have to. i won't let ya kill this child. even if it means you gotta kill your son to do so."

"AND YOUR OTHER SON!" Papyrus yelled, jumping next to Sans. Both Sans and Gaster looked at Papyrus.

"pap... you do know you could possibly die, right?"

"BUT SANS! HE IS OUR FATHER! HE SHOULDN'T TRY TO HURT US, AND WE SHOULDN'T TRY TO HURT HIM. I'M GOING TO DO THE SAME THING I DID WITH FRISK, SHOW THEM KINDNESS AND AFFECTION!" Papyrus jumped up and threw a bone at Gaster. The bone struck Gaster's robe/trench coat and stuck him to the wall.

"ARGH! Papyrus! Stop This Now And Let Me Finish The Job! Let Me Save All Of You From This Human!" Gaster pulled a large bone out of thin air and threw it towards Frisk. Sans's eye turned blue, and the bone flew up into the air.

"it's not gonna be that easy g, if you really think pap and i will let you kill the human, you must've _lost your head._ " Papyrus groaned from the other side of the room.

"SANS, THIS IS NEITHER THE TIME, NOR THE PLACE FOR YOUR AWFUL PUNS!" Papyrus lifted both of his hands, multiple bones appeared, surrounding Gaster. They were blue bones, so Gaster couldn't run through them.

"SANS! IT MIGHT BE A GOOD TIME TO TELEPORT THE HUMAN OUT OF HERE OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Sans nodded, then turned to Frisk.

"you know the drill bud, just follo-" Sans stopped talking and looked at his chest. Red surrounded his stomach. Frisk and Papyrus gasped. Gaster had thrown a bone at Sans.

"I Told You To Move Sans. You Had To Pay The Price For Not Listening To Your Father."

"SANS!" Papyrus ran over to Sans and grabbed him. Sans was still staring at his chest.

"g-guess i wasn't as good at dodging than i thought… heh…"

"SANS DON'T STRESS YOURSELF! JUST STAY CALM AND STICK WITH ME BROTHER!"  
"S-Sans? Please don't die. I don't want you to die…" Frisk said, tears streaming down their face.

"d-don't worry kid. i guess this was what was planned to happen, i've just never seen this timeline before… so i wasn't prepared…" Sans coughed.

"SANS PLEASE!" Sans looked at Papyrus.

"it's alright paps, don't let this get under your skin though." Sans laughed lightly, then coughed again and closed his eyes. His body slowly faded to a grey, then disintegrated to dust. Toriel gasped from the other side of the room. Papyrus stared blankly at the dust. Frisk sobbed with despair.

"Papyrus… Give Me The Child, Or You Will Suffer The Same Fate As Your Brother-" A bone flew straight into Gasters arm, his HP appeared. 960/999 HP. Papyrus glared at Gaster.

"You… YOU DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!" Papyrus's right eye turned a bright orange, like Sans's left one turned blue. "YOU KILLED YOUR OWN SON. WHO DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO HARM YOU, JUST TO KILL A CHILD!" Papyrus threw another bone at Gaster, 930/999 HP.

"WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU? STAND IN YOUR WAY? PROTECT A CHILD WHO MAY HAVE KILLED BEFORE? A CHILD WHO CAME BACK AND BROUGHT BACK THE KING AND QUEEN'S CHILDREN TO LIFE?" Papyrus threw two more bones. 870/999 HP.

"YOU MONSTER." Papyrus lifted his hands in the air. A large Gaster Blaster appeared, towering over Gaster. It was larger than any other Gaster Blaster and had a different look to it. Papyrus threw his arms towards Gaster. The Gaster Blaster shot a large white beam at Gaster. The impact was huge… No one could see anything.

When the dust cleared, Papyrus was left standing there. Gaster lie on the ground, his HP still showing: 470/999 HP. Gaster slowly got up, stumbling a few times before standing fully up. He stared at Papyrus, who still glared at him.

"Papyrus… Just Please… Give Me The Child. We Can Finish This Once And Fo-"

"DO YOU NOT GET IT? NO ONE HERE WILL ALLOW YOU TO KILL THIS CHILD! YOU'RE FIGHTING FOR YOURSELF NOW. GIVE UP!"

"YEAH PUNK! GIVE UP OR FACE THE ROYAL GUARD DUO!" Undyne yelled, jumping beside Papyrus.

"And Face The King." Asgore said, walking next to Undyne.

"And the Queen." Toriel said, stepping besides Papyrus.

"A-and the royal s-scientisst!" Alphys said as well, walking besides Undyne.

"Don't forget about the god of hyperdeath!" Asriel yelled, jumping in front of all the monsters. Then, a child walked slowly in front as well, all monsters stared at the child. Chara stared at Gaster.

"And you'll have to fight the Demon that comes when you call it's name." Chara said. They lifted their hand, a knife appeared and dropped into Chara's hand. Behind Chara, Asriel lifted his hands up, stars surrounded all of them. Asgore held his large trident. Toriel held fire in her hands. Undyne held her spear. Alphys held a remote.

"You Fools. This Child Has Tricked You To Believe That They Have Changed, But Humans Never Change. They Will Always Be Ruthless And Violent." Gaster lifted his arms, Gaster Blasters surrounded the monsters. Frisk whispered something to Undyne.

"And Like I Have Said. If You Get In My Way, You'll Have To Pay The Price." Gaster threw his arms towards the monsters, the Gaster Blasters shot at the monsters, but Frisk jumped up, Undyne swung her spear around Frisk's soul, turning it green, then Frisk Pushed their arms out, and a large bubble surrounded the monsters. The beams from the Gaster Blasters hit the green bubble, leaving everyone unharmed. Frisk landed and stared at Gaster.

"You're not going to be able to harm anyone else Gaster. If you wanna fight me then you can fight me. But you can't touch my friends." Frisk pulled something out from inside their shirt... the heart locket. Gaster grinned evilly.

"Fine Then. If You Won't Listen To Me, Then Prepare To Pay The Price." Gaster lifted his arms again, more Gaster Blasters appeared and shot at the monsters. Undyne jumped into the air and smashed one of the Gaster Blasters, it shattered into small bits. She jumped onto another one and with her arms, pried the thing in half. She jumped for another one, but it shot at her, the beam was coming straight for her, but she swung her spear in a circular motion, making a shield in front of her. The beam hit the spear-shield, it blocked the beam completely.

Another Gaster Blaster appeared behind Undyne as she was blocking the beam from the first Gaster Blaster. The beam shot out and was heading towards Undyne, but a large bolt of electricity appeared and blocked the beam. Undyne turned looked at the bolt, then looked down.

Alphys was standing on the ground, her hands were up in the air and her eyes were closed. She brought out magic to protect her friend. Undyne smiled and smashed her spear forwards, the beam bounced back and destroyed the other Gaster Blaster. Undyne turned around and jumped onto Alphys's electricity, then jumped onto the Gaster Blaster, smashing her spear into it. She jumped back down and hugged Alphys.

"Thanks ya big dork! You saved my life!" Undyne said, smiling at Alphys. Alphys opened her eyes and looked at Undyne, brightly.

"I-I did?" She smiled and blushed at the same time.

On the other side of the room, Gaster glared. He lifted his arms and more Gaster Blasters appeared. This time, they were aimed at Undyne and Alphys. Undyne grabbed Alphys and put her behind her, while she held out her spear, ready to protect Alphys... but the Gaster Blasters surrounded them from every side. There was no spot where a Gaster Blaster wasn't blocking them.

A bone flew through the air and smashed one of the Gaster Blasters. Papyrus landed next to Undyne, another bone manifested in Papyrus's hand, and he immediately smashed it into another Gaster Blaster. Undyne jumped up as well and snapped her finger. Two spears appeared and smashed into two other Gaster Blasters, destroying them instantly. Papyrus took two bones and threw them into two other Gaster Blaster's eyes. The bones went straight through the Gaster Blasters, splitting them apart.

The Gaster Blasters littered the ground. Papyrus stomped on one of the remains and it shattered.

"Wow Pap. You really have some anger stored up in ya, don't you?" Papyrus turned and glared at Undyne, who shrunk back. "Right, sorry. I'll go with Alphys." Undyne grabbed Alphys and hurried her to a corner of the room so she was safe. She then turned around and jumped back next to Papyrus. Papyrus lifted his arms and a swarm of bones appeared. Undyne did the same and a swarm of spears appeared. Both threw their arms towards Gaster, causing the swarm of objects to fly towards Gaster. His body melted into a weird form and he avoided majority of the objects, except for 3 spears and 2 bones. Bringing him down to 400/999 HP. Gaster yelled.

"Idiots... You're No Better Than Your Brother Papyrus. Say Hello To Him For Me." Gaster threw his arm towards Papyrus, a Gaster Blaster appeared and shot at Papyrus. Papyrus stood and waited for the beam, he didn't move out of the way or anything.

Then, a large fireball flew directly in front of Papyrus, the beam from the Gaster Blaster hit the fireball and the beam disappeared. Asgore walked towards Papyrus, Toriel next to him.

"Guess we still have the super fireball attack down pretty good, huh Tori?" Asgore said to Toriel as they walked towards Papyrus.

"It still doesn't mean I fully forgive you Asgore... but yes, that was pretty cool." Toriel said, smiling. They walked next to Undyne and Papyrus and looked at Gaster.

"Wingding... you do not have to do this. Why don't we stop this fighting and have a nice cup of tea? You were a great friend, and I'd hate to have to fight yo-" A bone smashed through Asgore's right arm, he grabbed it as his HP appeared... 3,000/3,500 HP. Asgore grabbed his arm as the bone hit him. He moaned in agony.

"Gorey!" Toriel yelled, running over to Asgore's side and kneeling down next to him. Asgore looked at Toriel with pain in his eyes.

"Dad!" Asriel and Chara yelled, running and hugging their father as he kneeled on the ground with pain.

"I Do Not Have Time For Friends. I Must Kill This Human Before They Cause Any More Harm To The Underground." Gaster said, lifting his hands and preparing to attack again.

"D-Don't worry Tori, it is merely a scratch. I shall be fine." Toriel lifted her hand, and a green mist appeared around her hand. She moved around the hole from the bone, and it slowly healed, bringing Asgore back to 3,300/3,500 HP. Toriel then turned around and glared at Gaster.

"You... Do you really think this child is a demon? A danger to all in the Underground? Frisk is nothing more than a kind soul, they wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone a frog." Toriel yelled at Gaster, lifting her hands. Flames appeared surrounding Gaster. He looked around cautiously.

"Frisk risked their own life to save Chara, save me, they wanted EVERYONE saved! So what if they did the Genocide run? Everyone gets curious. Even I got curious, and killed everyone. Of course, sometimes it can go overboard, but there is no reason to try to harm others just to kill a human, is there Dr. Gaster?" Asriel asked, standing next to his mom.

"Asriel's right Dr. Gaster, when I learned about my Determination powers, I tried killing as well, but I couldn't bring myself to harm any of my family, any of the monsters I grew with and loved, I couldn't do it. So I tried reliving so many memories with them... then I was poisoned.

"The point is Gaster... not all humans are bad. Sure there are bad ones, but Frisk isn't all bad, they're just curious. But really, out of all Monsters in the Underground, you've become the worst of them all. Killing your son just to kill a human... what a waste it was for him to try and bring you back." Chara told Gaster, snapping. As they snapped, knives floated through the floor and aimed at Gaster from different angles. Asriel lifted both of his hands to the sides of his head and winked, stars appeared and surrounded Toriel's fireballs.

Behind the three of them, Asgore slowly got up and stood next to Toriel. He lifted his trident and sighed. Fireballs manifested and surrounded the middle area surrounding Gaster. Papyrus stood next to Chara and lifted his arms, bones appeared and circled Gaster from different angles, the bones were cracked and seemed old. Undyne stood next to Papyrus as well, she lifted her spear and caused more spears to aim towards Gaster. Alphys had walked away from the corner and stood next to Undyne. She pressed a button, and bolts of electricity zapped from the lights towards Gaster, not hitting him yet.

"Do Any Of You Really Think I Will Perish To This? Idiots. Just Hand Me The Child And This Will All Be Over." Chara snapped and a knife flew into Gaster's side. 370/999HP. Gaster pulled the knife out and stared out at all of the surrounding objects. Each monster snapped, causing the objects to fly out towards Gaster. An explosion appeared as everything hit Gaster.

As the dust disappeared, Gaster was nowhere to be seen. Frisk and all the monsters looked around, but Gaster was gone.

Then, out of nowhere, Gaster appeared and hit Papyrus's arm hard with a bone of his own. Papyrus yelled in agony. His HP went down: 600/680 HP. Frisk yelled and ran to Papyrus as he grabbed his arm.

"Pap...Papyrus, are you alright?!" Frisk asked, hugging Papyrus. Gaster disappeared again and reappeared on the other side of the room. Papyrus looked up at Frisk.

"I...I AM FINE HUMAN. JUST SOME PAIN, BUT I SHALL LIVE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT DIE THAT EASILY!" Papyrus got up and looked down at Frisk. "THANK YOU FOR CARING FOR ME HUMAN." Frisk hugged Papyrus and turned back to Gaster.

"That's it Gaster! No more hurting my friends! All you want is me, right?" Frisk yelled to Gaster. Gaster's eyes grew wide.

"Oh Yes. Just You, And Everyone Else Will Be Fine." Frisk sighed.

"Then here I come." Chara looked at Frisk, surprised.

"Frisk no!" Chara yelled.

Frisk ran towards Gaster, who began throwing bones at Frisk. Each one missed, hitting the wall behind the monsters. Chara ran after Frisk.

"Frisk, wait! You can't fight him alone!" Chara yelled, trailing behind Frisk. Gaster saw Chara following Frisk and aimed for them. Frisk cared too much about their friends than fighting him. Gaster threw his arm up, then at Chara. A Gaster Blaster appeared and shot at Chara, hitting them right in the back. Chara fell down with a scream. Their HP appeared: 4/20 HP **(If you're wondering why it's not out of 666 like from the first story, it's because in that story, Chara was still a ghost, so they made up their own HP to scare Frisk. This time, they're still a normal human with 20 HP. Anyway, back to the story!)** Frisk turned around and looked at Chara, who was crying with pain.

"Chara!" Frisk ran back to them and knelt down next to them. Chara stared blankly at the ground, weeping with terror and pain. As Frisk was thinking of a way to heal Chara, Gaster appeared behind them, grinning. He lifted his hand and a Gaster Blaster appeared again, aiming at Frisk. Gaster pulled his arm back, ready to throw his arm and kill Frisk.

"Shh. Chara it's alright, don't move. You're really hurt. I'll get you some nicecream when we get out of here, don't worry, it'll be alright. I won't let him hurt you again." Frisk said to Chara, their voice shaking as they spoke. Gaster stopped and stared at Frisk. The child who could control time, who could do whatever they wanted. The child who killed everyone, and saved everyone… and yet they saved the two children who no one thought could ever be saved, risking their own life in the process, just to make them happy. If they had this compassion... what had caused the genocide run...?

Gaster put his arm down, the Gaster Blaster retreated into thin air. Frisk heard the noise and turned to Gaster, who was staring in confusion. Frisk had tears in their eyes as they stared at Gaster.

"Child... What Is It That You Desire?" Gaster asked, staring at Frisk. Frisk cocked their head at Gaster.

"I... I just want the monsters to be free... I don't want to hurt anyone, I don't know why I started the Genocide run..." Frisk started crying again. Gaster kneeled down next to Frisk and put his arm on Frisk's back.

"It's Alright Child. I Will Not Harm You. In Fact..." Gaster winked his eye. It turned a green color. Gaster put his arm up and a green ball appeared above his hand. He gave the ball to Frisk, who took it. Frisk was healed back to 20/20 HP. Gaster produced another ball and patted it against Chara's back, their HP went up as well to 20/20 HP. Frisk looked at Gaster, who smiled lightly.

"I Am Sorry Child, I Have A Strong Anger Problem. I Will Not Harm You Any Longer Though. I Will Spare You Instead." Gaster held out both of his hands, a spare box appeared in his hand. Frisk tapped it and the color regained in the room. Gaster got up and stared down at Frisk. He put his arm out and smiled. Frisk grabbed it and was pulled back to a standing position. Gaster put his arm out again for Chara, who, at first, looked away from Gaster. Gaster cocked his head at Chara, frowning slightly.

"Child, I Am Sorry I Hurt You. But I Promise That I Will Harm You No Longer. I Will Only Aid And Protect You." Chara looked at Gaster, tears in their eyes. He outstretched his hand a bit more for them. Chara smiled and grabbed the hand.

The three of them stood in the middle of the room. They started walking towards the other monsters.

"So... that's it then? Aren't we going to pound the crap out of him because he killed Sans?" Undyne whispered to Asgore. Asgore looked over to Undyne.

"I am not sure Undyne, but we will not let him go completely free, he is not allowed to go without a punishment." Asgore said, putting his trident on the ground. Frisk, Chara and Gaster finally arrived next to the Monsters.

"Hello. Um... Sorry About That... I Have A Bad Anger Problem."

"ANGER PROBLEM? YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Papyrus yelled, manifesting a bone and running towards Gaster. Frisk stopped and stood in front of Gaster. Papyrus stopped and looked at Frisk.

"HUMAN! LET ME THROUGH! HE SHOULD NOT BE ALLOWED TO SURVIVE AFTER WHAT HE HAS DONE!" Frisk shook his head, and Papyrus looked at Frisk, confused.

"Why are you protecting this man, child?" Toriel asked, walking forwards.

"Because. I chose this path, and I stick to it, I will NOT kill anyone, and I won't allow anyone to die either! There has to be a way to bring Sans back, there has to be!" All the monsters looked around.

"Well... Sans's Machine Might Be A Good Try."

Gaster and Frisk teleported into Sans's lab, where everything was as it was before. Gaster had scooped up all of Sans' dust using his magic and brought it with them. Once in the lab, Gaster moved the dust into the machine and turned to Frisk.

"I Advise You To Move Back Child, This Machine Is Very Unstable, And The Reactions Vary Every Time. So... Be Ready." Frisk moved about 2 feet back, then Gaster flipped a switch. After a few seconds, the machine sprung to life, revealing a bright light which lit up the entire room. Almost a minute went by without any change, then the light got even brighter, and a shadow appeared in the light. Then, it stopped without warning. The light was gone and the room went dark. The door opened, but nothing came out. Gaster stared with hope into the machine.

Then, a hand appeared... a white boney hand. Then another emerged from the darkness, then a body emerged, it's head stared at the ground.

"so that's what being resurrected feels like, huh? definitely not what i thought it would be like." Sans said, looking up at Gaster. "also thanks g. you're a great father."

"Sans! I Am So Sorry! I Do Not Know What Got Over Me, But I Am Sorry My Son. I Realized That This Child Was Different, They Broke The Rules And Brought Us Monsters Back To Life. They Changed The Timeline!" Sans stared at Gaster for a second, then started laughing. Gaster looked at Sans, confused.

"g, you really think i didn't notice? that's WHY i was trying to stop you from killing the kid, something different happened and now they did this. and right now i don't feel like trying to figure out how they did it. i just wanna get onto the surface and feel the sun. for more than just one day." Gaster looked from Frisk, to Sans, then back again.

"Alright Sans, We Shall Do That."

"first though... we probably should get you into that machine before you fade even more than you already have." Sans looked through Gaster and waved at Frisk. Frisk hadn't even realised it, Gaster WAS fading. Gaster looked at his hands and gasped.

"Right. How Could I Forget? Alright, Let's Do What We Had Planned Before... Shouldn't We Go To Alphys's First?"

"nah, while i was dead i was thinking, and since you have a body, all we need to do is manifest your soul so you can live again. luckily you have a body for that, so you should be alright. hop on in g." Sans had left the door open and moved away from it. Gaster looked at the door and went into it.

"Wish Me Luck Human."

"Good luck Dr. Gaster." The door swung shut and Sans flipped a few levers, this time the light slowly faded into existence. Then it slowly died, but not all the way. After a good 2 minutes, the light died and the door opened. Gaster walked out and looked at them.

"Well? Did It Work?" Sans gave Frisk the Glasses and put his own pair on. Frisk looked through the glasses and saw a bright white soul resonating from Gaster's chest. The soul looked clean and brand new, and shiny.

"well, we see a white upside-down heart, so i think it worked g." Gaster smiled and ran over to Sans, hugging him.

"It's Been So Long Since I Could Actually Hug You Sans. Thank You."

"eh, it's nothin. besides, i can't just leave you as a ghost stuck down here, pap would hate that." Gaster's expression changed.

"Papyrus! He Is Still Waiting For Us In The Lab! We Must Show Him You Are Alive!" Gaster quickly ran towards the wall and opened up a portal into the lab. Frisk and Sans followed closely.

"WHERE ARE THEY? WHAT IF HE TRICKED US AND WENT AND KILLED THE HUMAN?" Papyrus yelled, looking at the spot where Gaster and Frisk left.

"W-well, the process of b-b-bringing someone back from the dead t-takes some time Papyrus. So i-it might be a bit." Alphys stuttered.

"EVEN IF YOU ARE RIGHT, SANS MAY NOT EVEN COME BACK..."

"wow pap, you really are heart-broken that i died. hope i come back then." Sans said, walking into the room. Papyrus turned around and smiled.

"SANS!" Papyrus ran over to Sans and picked him up, hugging him tightly.

"careful pap, you might break a bone. or one of mine." Sans said, hugging Papyrus back.

"SANS I WAS WORRIED SICK! WHAT DO WE DO ABOUT GASTER? SHOULD WE LEAVE HIM DOWN HERE? SHOULD WE LOCK HIM UP?"

"maybe we should let him live like a normal monster." Sans said, getting put back onto the ground.

"BUT... HE KILLED YOU! HE TURNED YOU INTO DUST!"

"yeah, but he's also our dad. plus he brought me back, so i guess it's a win-lose situation." Sans looked back at Gaster, who was smiling at his sons as he walked over.

"Papyrus… Are You Alright? I Hurt You While We Were Fighting, And I Am Very Sorry For That… Can You Forgive Me?" Gaster asked, putting out his hand for Papyrus. Papyrus looked at Gasters hand for a moment, then looked at Gaster. Gaster was smiling slightly and stared at Papyrus with sympathetic eyes. Papyrus's expression changed, and he ran up and hugged Gaster.

"OF COURSE I CAN FORGIVE YOU! I CAN NEVER HATE A MONSTER FOR TOO LONG! I WAS JUST ANGRY AT THE TIME BECAUSE YOU HARMED MANY MONSTERS! BUT YOU ARE ALSO MY DAD! AND I CAN NOT STAY MAD AT YOU!" Gaster smiled and hugged Papyrus back.

"Thank You Papyrus... " Sans smiled up at the two hugging and laughed lightly.

"yeah, i think the only way to get pap mad at you is if you bring him to grillby's. his stomach wouldn't be able to handle it." Sans added, laughing. Papyrus sighed and looked at Sans.

"I HOPE YOU CAN WITHSTAND HIS PUNS FOR MORE THAN JUST 20 MINUTES." Gaster and Sans laughed, then Gaster turned around and started talking to Asgore.

"OK SANS, I MUST GET MY BED READY TO BE TAKEN TO THE SURFACE. YOU MEET ME BY THE ENTRANCE WHEN YOU ARE DONE! AND DON'T BE A BONEHEAD AND WAIT UNTIL THE LAST MINUTE! NYEH HEH HEH!" And Papyrus ran off with huge strides out of the lab.

As soon as Papyrus left, Sans turned to the two humans.

"ok you two, we need to talk." Sans walked towards the wall and the portal appeared, going straight to a dark room. Frisk and Chara looked at eachother, then walked into the room with Sans.

As soon as they entered, the realised where they were… it was the entrance to the Underground. The entrance where both of them had fallen into. Sans turned to look at the kids and sighed.

"so tell me, what happens next?" Frisk looked at Sans confused.

"What do you mean, Sans?" Frisk asked. Sans looked up through the hole.

"when're you gonna reset, kid. it's happened every time, no matter the ending you get. you'll probably get bored of this ending and reset again, but you do realise the possibility of bringing all of them back is highly unlikely, right?" Chara glared at Sans.

"And what makes you think they ARE going to reset, huh? What happened to you saying you thought Frisk changed?" Chara yelled, stepping closer to Sans. Sans looked down and stared depressingly at Chara.

"i don't know, i think it's just the thought of how many times they've reset in the past, i'm afraid they'll do it again."

"I'm right here you know." Frisk said. Sans looked at Frisk and… frowned. His pupils disappeared and he glared at Frisk.

"You don't have to be such a brat, Frisk." Frisk stepped backwards, scared. Sans blinked and his pupils reappeared. He looked down at the golden flowers.

"i wanna believe the kid's changed, i do. but... you see where i'm coming from, chara? all the times i've seen frisk murder papyrus, all the times they killed undyne without any other thought? all the times they got to me and fought me over and over and over? it's so much, so tiring… i don't wanna go through it all again, but… seeing how they've done things so far, i think i know what they'll do." Chara stared at Sans for a moment… he never talked this openly to Frisk or anyone about this stuff before… and he was right. Every time Frisk went through, they went back again and tried to get a different ending. Every time. What's to say that they won't do it again? Chara turned to Frisk.

"Frisk, let me see your soul quickly." Chara said. Frisk turned to Chara, confused.

"What…?" the area around all of them went black. The color turned black and white. Sans looked at Chara.

"what're you doin, kid?" Frisk's and Chara's soul appeared in front of them. Chara stepped towards Frisk.

"Let. Me. See. Your. SOUL." Chara's face deformed, black liquidy stuff dripped onto the ground. Frisk, terrified, held out their soul. Chara tapped it with their finger, and a large box appeared. They all had to back up in order to see the box, but… the box read: "RESET".

"woah... that's what it looks like? i always thought it would be smaller… or at least easier to use without having to break your entire house down."

 **TO BE CONCLUDED**

 **AAARGH! I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR LIKE A MONTH AND I WANTED TO POST IT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY I AM SO SORRY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!**

 **Heh… hey everyone. So yeah, here's part three, and yes, I realised I wanted to make more story for this, and I've already used… OVER 6,000 WORDS ON THIS ONE?! Wow. This is my longest one yet.**

 **Anyway, it might take me a bit longer to put these out, but I promise you I am not giving up on any of these stories! I AM staying determined! And I love all of you for supporting me and for saying all this nice stuff about the stories… just thank you.**

 **Alright, I need to start working on the next chapter for Gravitale, I'll work on part four of this later. Toodles!**

 **Oh fine, you want a hint as to what part four will be about? Fine… The title will be called "The Legendary Artifact's Return"...**

 **Stay Determined Everyone!**


	4. The Legendary Artifact's Return

The RESET button stood towering over Frisk, Chara, and Sans. Though everything was black and white, the RESET button resonated a bright orange.

"so... what's your plan, chara?" Sans asked, looking over at Chara.

"Well, I was hoping to destroy this thing, you know, make sure Frisk can't RESET again?" Chara replied, snapping their finger. Two knives appeared and aimed at the button.

"What? No don't destroy it!"

"Why not, Frisk? Why can't we destroy the thing that could ruin our entire life? The thing that could bring us all back to the beginning, the thing that could make us lose this ending?"

"I could do it again! I know I ca-"

"kid, you do realise that this was never supposed to happen, right? chara wasn't supposed to be able to fight you in the genocide run. asriel and chara weren't supposed to be able to be brought back, and gaster wasn't supposed to kill me, bring me back to life, then we bring him back fully. if ya RESET again, it's almost completely unlikely that we'll get this ending again." Sans said, walking closer to Frisk.

"Y-yeah but-"

"But nothing, kid. Let Chara and me destroy this. Now." Sans said, his eye turning blue and other pupil disappearing. Gaster blasters appeared on either side of him. Frisk cowered backwards in fear.

"Sans... "

"Let's do it, Chara." Sans said, turning to the button. Chara blinked, and their eyes turned red. Sans snapped and multiple Gaster blasters appeared. Sans snapped and the Gaster blasters shot beams at the RESET button. The beams bounced and the Gaster blasters exploded. Chara threw their arms at the RESET button, and the knives shot at the button, but exploded the instant they hit the button.

" **So… you think you can go and destroy what I've gone out of my way to create? You think you can change the way things happen? Don't you?"** A voice called out. The voice echoed in the cave entrance. Rocks fell from the tops of the cave as the voice echoed. Sans's eyes widened as he looked around the room.

Suddenly, a dog appeared in front of the RESET button. A white dog. It stared blankly at Frisk.

"Annoying dog?" Chara and Frisk said at the same time. The dog frowned at the kids.

" **That's Toby to you."** The dog said. Frisk stepped back as they heard the dog speak.

"Y-you can talk?!" Chara yelled, backing up as well.

" **Oh, so it's fine if Dogamy and Dogaressa talk, but not a normal looking dog?"** Toby said, still frowning. Sans stepped towards the dog.

"so... you're a dog named toby? what does that have to do with this RESET button?" Sans asked. The dog turned to Sans and snarled.

" **Didn't you hear what I said, Sans? I CREATED THIS! Why would I let you destroy MY creation?"** Sans looked at the dog, confused.

"er... what YOU created? you created the RESET button?"

" **I also created you, Frisk, Chara, Papyrus, Asgore, Gaster, and everything in this world."** Sans's eyes widened once again.

"Wait… so you're like god?" Frisk asked. Toby stepped towards Frisk.

" **I am not a god, I would never call myself such a thing. I just created you in this world. You are all apart of a game, a simple game called UNDERTALE."**

"Wait wait wait… we're in a GAME?!" Chara asked. Toby nodded

"Of course, that's why there are RESETs and save points, because this is a game!" Frisk yelled.

" **Yes, yes, you are all apart of a game… sort of. You see you aren't being controlled anymore, because the game's been changed somehow, and now it's broken. No one can play it, no one can do anything. Because SOMEHOW, Frisk managed to Dodge Chara's attack at the end of the Genocide route. This caused a series of events to change the timeline. Allowing Asriel and Chara to be brought back to life, allowing Gaster to come back, kill Sans, revive Sans, then revive himself, and now the ability to summon the RESET button and break it.**

" **But that's why I'm here. I can't let you destroy this button. If you destroy this button, the game will never exist anymore, and you'll be released back to the real world, and who knows what consequences could come out of that!"** Toby monologued. Frisk stared in disbelief at Toby.

"Ok, this is a little off topic, but if you're the creator, why'd you take my Legendary Artifact if you were the one who created it?" Frisk asked.

" **Oh, well that's because I put it in the game, but realised the dangers it could cause if I kept it in the game. So I invaded your inventory whenever you got to the artifact so you couldn't get it. Now it's in my pocket."**

"um... aren't you a dog? how do you have pockets?" Sans asked. Toby turned to Sans and winked.

" **I have my ways."** Chara glared at Toby.

"But why can't we destroy it? We're stuck in this game until we destroy this, so… when CAN we leave?" Chara asked.

" **Never. That's the point. When you leave, you enter an augmented reality version of humanity until the player choses to RESET. If you actually made it out of the Underground, who knows what kind of things would happen? World War Three? Monster torture? Racism towards Monsters? It could go bad."** Sans's eye turned blue, and Toby noticed. " **What now, lazybones?"**

"so you're telling me that there is NO way to get to the real surface? that it's all just some fake world up there? no way to escape this cursed place?" Sans asked. Toby looked at Sans, sadly.

" **Bud, I'm sorry, but no, there isn't a way to escape. If I could, I'd break the true barrier to allow you to go out there, but I'd hate to see my creations get hurt. That's why I hated programming the Genocide route, because I knew some players would get bored and kill everyone, so that's why I had Chara kill Frisk in the end, why I had Undyne and Sans as the hardest battles, that way it would possibly convince the player to stick to Pacifist routes… though it seemed to attract more players rather than repelling them."** Sans snapped and three Gaster blasters appeared. Toby snarled at the blasters.

"listen. i don't care what you think, but you do realise you're keeping living things stuck in this hell hole, just to entertain others?"

" **Sans, I don't do it just for entertainment, I want to make sure you're protected from the outside world. I don't even know if Frisk's Determination will withstand out there. So they may only be able to save here."** A beam from a Gaster blaster shot past Toby, who watched it fly, then glared at Sans.

"i'll say it again, pup, i don't care if they could kill us. why don't you break that freaking barrier and allow us to experience the real world for once? maybe we can meet the real you and we could protect ourselves."

" **I will not allow that to happen. As much as I'd like to see you on the true surface, I can't also threaten the safety of humanity of monsters who would like to kill humans, or homicidal humans who'll kill monsters and start a true war. So I can't allow you to destroy this RESET button, you can't be allowed to escape."** Toby used his mouth and pulled out a red, glowing object. Frisk and Chara gasped.

"The Legendary Artifact…" They said in unison. Toby bit hard into the artifact and seemed to absorb it. A red glow surrounded Toby slowly, then resonated brightly. Toby blinked twice, and his eyes started flashing multiple colors.

" **Being the creator, I'm allowed to use all of the soul's powers. The only other characters to be able to do that would be Asriel and-"**

"Me…" Chara said lightly.

" **That's right child. But since you were considered dead during that genocide route, you can't really use that ability anymore, can you? But good luck killing the unkillable."** Toby jumped into the air and blinked. A large bone appeared and Toby landed on it. Toby winked and barked. Two large Gaster blasters appeared and aimed at Sans.

" **So Sans, are you going to fight me, or can we make a deal and NOT destroy the RESET button?"**

"If you're going to fight him in order to destroy this button, then you'll have to fight me as well." Chara said, jumping next to Sans. Frisk cowered behind a rock… what could they do? They didn't want to destroy the RESET button, in case something happened to any of the monsters, yet they also didn't want to watch Chara and Sans fight the dog…

"CHARA!" A voice rang out. Everyone in the room turned to the hallway entering the ruins and saw Gaster and Asriel running towards them. Gaster looked up and gasped.

"Toby? What Are You Doing Using Your Powers In Front Of Everyone?" Gaster asked, surprised.

" **Long story Wing Ding, they're trying to destroy the RESET button."** Asriel ran up to Chara and hugged them tightly.

"What are you doing? Why are you fighting someone WITHOUT me?!" Asriel asked, smiling at Chara.

"I didn't know we'd be fighting Azzy, plus I didn't want you getting hurt." Asriel smiled as Chara said this and turned towards Toby.

"Er… what's the dog doing here anyways?"

"That's Toby. The apparent creator of us."

"Ooh."

"But Toby… Isn't That GOOD That We Can Muster Enough Force To Destroy The Button And Escape This Realm?" Gaster asked. Toby looked down at Gaster.

" **NO IT'S NOT! If they destroy this, they could escape to the real world, and WHO KNOWS what could happen? What if Sans or Papyrus get killed while out there? If this button gets destroyed, they can't reset and save them!"**

"But If We Don't Try, Then What's The Point? Besides, I'd Really Like To See The Real Sun, And I Haven't Even Seen The Fake One Yet Either." Gaster said, frowning.

" **What's the point? WHAT'S THE POINT?! Gaster, if they die, that's it! Donezo! There's no going back! What do you think of that?!"**

"but what about my machine? what if we just resurrect the monster that died with my machine? it's done it with my dust, so why not try that?" Sans butted in, walking next to Gaster.

" **And what if the machine has some troubles adapting to the human world? What if it malfunctions and doesn't work anymore? There are too many chances that it could break and everything would turn to hell!"** Toby zoomed over to the two skeletons on his bone.

"Toby…"

" **ENOUGH! I've had it and I'm not going to listen to another word about trying to go to the human world. You're either going to leave now and forget all about this, or I'll have to kill you myselves, then RESET myself!"** Toby winked and the Gaster blasters appeared again and aimed at the two skeletons. Gaster winked, his left eye turned blue and the right reddish orange. Sans winked as well, turning his left eye blue. Chara blinked and their eyes turned red. Asriel, still a bit confused, ran towards the skeletons and stood at their sides. Asriel lifted his hands, manifesting fireballs in his hands.

" **Interesting, never thought I'd have to fight my own creations… oh well. Guess I'll just cross it off of my non-existent to-do list."** Toby growled, and the Gaster blasters shot at the four of them. Chara jumped into the air and threw a knife at the first Gaster blaster, it shattered to bits. Sans appeared behind Chara and threw a bone at the other oncoming blaster, it too shattered. Gaster threw up his arms, and a large green shield appeared and blocked all of them from the beams. The beams hit the shield and disappeared.

Toby Growled again, this time five large bones appeared on either side of the four of them. Two of them shot fast at the three monsters and human on the ground. Asriel threw three fireballs at the first bone, They bounced the bone left and up. The bone smashed a foot away from all of them. Gaster winked again and caused the second bone to explode.

Toby barked, causing the other three bones to shoot at them. Sans sighed and snapped his fingers. Two Gaster blasters appeared and shot at the first two bones. They immediately disappeared when hit by the beams from the Gaster blasters. The second bone broke into bits and a piece of the bone smashed through the third bone, the hole in the third bone caused it to fly off course and hit a wall.

" **Fine. I thought I wouldn't have to use as much power to fight you, but I guess all your power combined really makes you DETERMINED, huh?"** Toby winked again, and a large fireball appeared, larger than Asgore's or Toriel's were ever. The fireball shot down at the four of them, but they were too stunned to move… what could they do?

"NO!" Frisk yelled, running in front of them all and putting their arms out. A large red shield appeared **(Thanks Camila, didn't realize I based this off of you until halfway through writing this! Woops!)** , ready to block the fireball from hitting the other four. The fireball hit the shield, it disappeared, but with an explosion, sending Frisk flying into a wall on the other side of the cave, and bringing them down to 1/20 HP. Everyone in the room turned and looked at Frisk.

"FRISK!" Chara yelled, running over to Frisk and kneeling down next to them. Asriel ran next to them and knelt down next to Chara, who was staring at Frisk and crying. The 1 next to the 20 was shaking as if slowly trying to go down to 0.

"Frisk please… stay determined, you can't die right now, please, refuse to let that soul crack, you have to STAY DETERMINED!" Asriel turned around and glared at Toby.

" **Who knew a furry could have such a creepy face."** Toby said, laughing a bit. All of a sudden, Asriel's cheeks formed black lines that streaked halfway up his face. Horns appeared on his head, growing slowly as he walked towards Toby. Asriel slowly began to grow until he was a bit taller than Gaster.

" **What the… how'd you do that? You can only become God of Hyperdeath if you absorb souls!"** Asriel laughed.

"Well I guess my anger is just a bit stronger than six human souls, huh Toby?" Asriel lifted his arms and flew into the air, becoming level with Toby, he threw his arm out and shot a bolt of electricity into Toby. The dog winced with pain. His HP bar appeared… 9,900/9,999 HP. Asriel's expression went from anger to shock when he saw the amount of HP the small dog had.

" **Ow. That really hurt. Look I'm almost dead already. Guess I'll give up… oh wait…"** Toby smiled menacingly at Asriel and barked loudly. The bark turned into large blue and orange bones. Asriel moved appropriately through the bones and stopped when he was only feet away from Toby, who was still smiling. Asriel lifted his arms and manifested a large cannon-like object.

"Hope you don't mind if I use my Chaos Buster." He shot it at Toby a few times, diamond-like objects flew in different directions at Toby. Toby dodged all of the objects and barked happily as they disappeared.

" **Wow! This is actually kinda fun! My turn…"** Toby jumped at Asriel and landed on his head. Toby sat down and bit the top of Asriel's head. Asriel winced, but not too badly. His HP didn't drain since… he was basically invincible in this form.

"Nice try, dog." Asriel picked the dog from off of his head and threw it into the bone, while also manifesting his Chaos Sabers. He struck both Sabers into Toby, who landed back onto his bone. His HP went down to 9,700/9,999 HP. He got up and smiled.

" **You don't think I have a way to kill you, furball? You shouldn't be living anyways, so why not just go back to where you should be… IN HELL."** Toby opened his mouth and revealed a large bomb. Toby spit it out and it flew at Asriel. It was the size of one of the pieces of ice floating in the river and was moving fairly fast towards-

It exploded instantly, hitting Asriel and throwing him into the same wall Frisk had hit. Asriel's HP went down… 100/9,999 HP. Sans quickly snapped his fingers and surrounded Asriel in a blue bubble. Sans moved Asriel slowly onto the flower patch and ran over to him.

"asriel? hey asriel, wake up!" Sans yelled, kneeling next to his head. Chara, who saw it all happen, ran over to Asriel and knelt down next to him. Asriel shrunk back into a child and looked up at Chara.

"H-hey Chara. Don't worry, I-I'm fine…" Sans put out a hand, which Asriel grabbed, and helped him up. Chara hugged Asriel, who hugged them back. Asriel let go of Chara and looked up at Toby, who was looking down at them, smiling.

" **Aw, isn't that cute. Now, since I've showed my dominance, could you please move away from the RESET button and allow me to shrink it back to a normal size? That way I can quickly add more protection to it, and Frisk can keep it safe from you! Simple as that, right?"** Sans frowned at Toby and looked at Gaster, who nodded. Gaster turned into his melty substance and floated up behind Toby, who was still staring at the three of them on the ground.

"maybe you're right, maybe we can SAVE this opportunity for later." Sans laughed a bit, while Toby rolled his eyes.

" **Ha ha. Very funny you comedian."**

"Actually, That's My Son." Gaster said, while quickly surrounding Toby with his melty substance. Gaster, while still in his melty substance, floated to the ground with Toby inside of him. Once on the ground, the monsters and Chara ran over to Gaster.

"Ok, so what are we doing now?" Chara asked.

"simple. we keep him in there while we destroy the button. easy as that, right?"

" **You're so wrong smiley trashbag."** Gaster gasped as Toby ripped a hole in the melty substance and ran to the other side of the room. Gaster's HP appeared: 200/999 HP.

"DAD!" Sans yelled, helping Gaster reform himself. Gaster looked up at Sans and smiled.

"Don't Worry Son, I'll Be Fine…" Gaster said, coughing.

" **Oh sure he will. Unless I drop another one of my 'Doggy treats' and blow you up. Now… final chance. Are you going to give up? Or am I just going to be fighting Chara and Sans now?"** Sans winked and his eye turned blue. " **Well, that answers my question. Chara, you fighting too?"** Chara's eyes were already red. " **Fun, double trouble."**

Toby barked, three spears appeared and shot at Chara. Sans threw his arm out and his eye brightened a bit, a Gaster blaster appeared and blocked Chara, the spears smashed into the blaster, breaking it and breaking themselves. Toby growled and large bolts of lightning appeared and shot at Sans, who jumped into the air and avoided each strike. Chara threw a knife at Toby, who was focused on Sans. It skinned Toby's left leg, and he winced. His HP went down: 9,680/9,999 HP.

Toby turned to Chara and barked loudly. The sound wave of the bark shot Chara back a few feet, while also causing rocks to fall from the ceiling of the cave. Toby winked, causing sharp triangles to appear and shoot at Chara. One hit Chara's arm and brought them down significantly: 3/20 HP. Chara, stunned, fell over and layed on the ground. Sans saw and rushed over to them.

"Sans… I can't fight, I'll get killed… you have to trap him somehow, or convince him to let us do this, I don't know, you'll need to do it soon though before he throws out another one of those bombs…" Chara said, coughing. Sans nodded and stood up.

" **Well, I guess it's you and me then. The dog vs his treat. The creator vs his creation. The master vs the hopeless."** Toby barked, jumping up and down, creating multiple bubbles that appeared and grew around Toby. After a minute, Toby stopped jumping and stared at Sans.

" **Go ahead, I'll let you make the first move pal."** Sans immediately snapped his finger and created a dozen Gaster Blasters, each one immediately shot at Toby, who frowned.

" **Well cra-"** The beams collided with Toby, who, after the dust disappeared, was laying on his back. Sans walked closely to be able to see the HP bar…

9,300/9,999 HP.

" **Tough luck pal, almost had me there."** Sans backed up at Toby barked a few times, causing the bubbles to start swarming at Sans. Sans backed up and kept manifesting bones, each one immediately blew up as a bubble hit it. Sans hit a wall and was stopped, the bubbles shot at Sans. It was all over…

Then, there was a flash of red. The red stopped the bubbles from hitting Sans, he was fine… what happened? Sans looked closely at a dark mass that covered part of the red in front of him…

Frisk.

" **Ah, I see my protagonist has woken up. How was your sleep budd-"** Toby was stopped quickly as Frisk took a stick and threw it at Toby, who was shocked immediately by the attack… 9,299/9,999 HP.

"Toby, listen. I know you don't want to see your creations destroyed, I know it's hard for you, but… look what you're doing now!" Toby looked at Frisk, then to Gaster and Chara, then to Asriel. Each one had low HP, lower than usually seen. Frisk stepped forwards and put out a hand.

"I know You don't want to lose us, but if we get out of the Underground for real, then we can find you and we can protect you, and you can protect us. I promise. But please, let us free these monsters, let them have a normal life for once." Toby stared at Frisk for a second, still in partial shock. He looked down at the partially bitten Legendary Artifact and sighed. He tapped it with his nose and his body glowed bright. All of a sudden, his body changed into…

A human.

The human looked like a young man, with black, curly hair. He had partial facial hair and wore a nice, orange shirt. His skin was darker than Frisks, but not by much.

Toby, the REAL one, walked over to Frisk and knelt down next to him.

" **Frisk, I think I realised why I liked making you so much now. Because when you can, you're a really good kid, and you can really change a guy's mind just by talking. Man, you should've said that at the beginning, none of this would've happened then! Oh well. Anyway, thanks Frisk."** He patted Frisk's head. Frisk smiled.

"so... can we destroy the RESET button then?" Sans asked, walking over to Toby. "also, is that what you actually look like?" Toby smiled and laughed slightly.

" **Yes, we can destroy this thing that is trapping us here. And yes, I don't actually look like a dog, this is what I actually look like."**

"good, i don't wanna think how a dog would've been able to program a game just by BONING around."

" **Oh Sans, never change."**

"Ready? On The Count Of Three, We All Attack The Button With Full Force, Ready?" Gaster said. Sans was already aiming his Gaster Blasters at the thing, with bones also flying around it. Chara had knives aimed properly at the RESET button, with Asriel next to her, summoning fireballs in his hands. Gaster had his own blasters ready to strike when they attacked. Toby stood in between Sans and Frisk, with his hands up. A large musical symbol was floating above his head and moving towards the button. Frisk stood staring at the button, ready to see it go for good.

"1… 2… 3!" Gaster yelled. Each monster (and Chara) attacked the button with full force, causing the button to resonate with each hit.

For about five minutes, nothing happened with the button, it was just a loud mess in the cave. But then… the button changed from orange to red. The button changed from saying RESET to ERROR, then broke into small pieces and disappeared.

Suddenly, the underground shook, like an earthquake was happening… A large bubble appeared through the walls and it cracked, then disappeared.

"Did it work?" Frisk asked, looking up through the hole in the ceiling.

" **We need to check the surface in order to find out."** Toby said. " **But I think it'll take a bit to get there…"**

"well... i may know some shortcuts." Said said, his smile widening.

"Pap, where's your brother? In fact, where's any of the kids? Or Gaster? I went to grab some stuff from my burned house, and next thing you know, half of us are gone! What happened?" Undyne asked, walking into the throne room.

"I...I'M NOT SURE UNDYNE, I BELIEVE SANS WENT TO GET STUFF… SO I AM NOT SURE WHAT HE'S DOING AT THIS MOMENT." Papyrus exclaimed, sighing.

"well at the moment, i'm just walking into this room. but now i'm talking to you." Sans said, walking into the throne room with everyone else.

"SANS! YOU'RE HERE WITH THE HUMANS AND… SANS, WHO IS THAT?" Papyrus asked, staring at Toby.

"eh, he's a new friend. well technically an OLD friend, but… eh, it's hard to explain. let's just say he knows a lot of the dogs around here.

"AHA! SO YOUR DOGS ARE THE ONES WHO STOLE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" Toby laughed.

" **Yeah… I-er… they like to mess around with everyone…"** Toby said, smiling. " **Sorry about that, I'm sure the Great Papyrus's special attack would've been almost as great as he is."**

"WELL THANK YOU HUMAN… WAIT, YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" Papyrus squealed with delight.

" **Of course! How could I not know the Great Papyrus by his name? I love that guy!"** Papyrus's smile grew and grew as Toby talked.

"WOWIE! SOMEONE KNOWS ME AND MY NAME! AND THEY LIKE ME! I'M… I'M POPULAR!"

"looks like you are paps, congrats." Sans butted in. While Papyrus was squealing with delight, Asgore walked into the Throne room and looked at Toby.

"Shall I ask who this man is? Or should I presume he's another monster revived by Sans and WingDing?" Asgore asked.

"Well… He's Definitely Not FULLY Human, But Yet Not Monster… Anyway, We Should Probably Finally Get To The Surface, Correct?" Gaster asked, smirking. Asgore jumped up.

"Oh yes! We shall head on out! To the surface everyone! Follow me!"

 **You know how this goes. Frisk becomes the human ambassador. Papyrus goes to make a good first impression, with Sans teleporting off… somewhere. Gaster went and followed Sans as well, teleporting as well. Undyne and Alphys go and help Papyrus, and Asgore is scolded off by Toriel, except, not as harshly as normal. Now all that's left is Toriel, Chara, Frisk, and Toby.**

" **Well um… If you'll excuse me, I have to head on out to find some people I know, it's been awhile since I've seen them. I'll come by to talk to you later, Frisk! And it was a pleasure to meet you Queen Toriel! Take care for now!"** Toby ran off, waving to the others and disappearing down a slope.

"What a nice young man, he would be great in a leadership role if you ask me." Toriel said, laughing.

"You have no idea." Frisk mumbled.

"Um, Mom? Where are we going to settle in? There's so many houses around here, how can we find a good one?" Asriel asked, looking over all of the trees.

"Well, maybe we can ask them down there, they're closest after all." Chara said, pointing down to a large building.

"Which one?"

"That one, the brown one that says… 'Mystery Shack' I think? I don't know. Mom, can we head down there and see what they say?"

"I would like you to wait for me before doing anything, but you may head on down to the bottom of the mountain until Frisk and I finish our talk." Toriel replied.

"Goody! Race you down Azzy!" Chara yelled, running ahead of Asriel.

"Hey! No fair!" Asriel yelled, following Chara and laughing.

Frisk and Toriel stood, staring out at the trees for a few minutes, both smiling.

"Frisk... I can't thank you enough. Not only did you free the Underground from being trapped, but you brought my two children back from the dead… AND you saved Sans and Papyrus's father… it's almost like a dream come true!" Toriel said, smiling and looking down at Frisk.

"Don't thank me Mom, I just wanted everyone to be happy, and I thought I could make that happen by saving them as well!" Frisk hugged Toriel and smiled. Toriel hugged Frisk back and smiled as well.

"Well child, before we depart, I must ask you a question… would you like to live with us? We will keep you warm and happy, and we can share pies, and have nice laughs. Or will you ha-"

"You don't need to finish that sentence Mom, how could I leave you? You've treated me so well, treated Chara and Asriel so well! I can't leave you! I would love to live with you and the others! I couldn't see how I wouldn't!" Frisk said. Toriel smiled and started tearing up.

"Thank you child… well then, if that's what you are going to do, we should find Chara and Asriel and look for a nice place to stay." Toriel said, putting out her hand for Frisk. Frisk took it and the two of them walked down the slope to the bottom of the mountain.

"I just hope we can find a good place with a nice kitchen and a cozy fireplace." Toriel said.

Epilogue

 _It's been a week since we got out of the Underground, and… surprisingly, humans were really nice and accepted all of the Monsters! It's as if they've seen us before or something! Anyway, Dad's told the head of the government of what he did and asked for sincere forgiveness… we were scared that he would be punished, but surprisingly again, they accepted his apology and said they knew he was just trying to support his people._

 _Mom and us found a nice large place in the middle of this town called "Gravity Falls", it's a nice place, there's a lot of nice kids around here, especially these twins, they're really cool!_

 _Anyway, Frisk's been doing a lot of work, being the ambassador for the monsters and all of that, but they're handling it really well! I'm glad they are doing good, and I'm happy that things are going great!_

 _Toby came by yesterday and told Frisk and me about why these people were so accepting… it was because our "game" he created was released here, and they loved us! (But he had the government tell everyone to stay silent about us being apart of a game). He also told us that he's going to give up making these powerful games and use his abilities for good, like helping out others and all sorts of stuff. But he thanked us and said he'll continue to visit every now and then._

 _Papyrus joined the police, well, he's TRYING to at least. He requested to help out, and they told him they would think about it. But he's been waiting outside for a few days now… Sans had to go and feed him in order for him to eat. But they said they were 85% sure he'd be accepted! So that's good at least!_

 _Speaking of Sans, he found out one of the twins was big into timeline stuff and decided to help him out and learn some stuff as well. The other twin loved his jokes and they've been doing them non-stop to each other (Mom went and joined them as well.)_

 _Undyne and Alphys are officially dating! It's really exciting. And now they're working at some lab in Gravity Falls to try to fix humans with amputated limbs, though Alphys is being extra careful, and Undyne keeps blowing things up._

 _Mettaton is already gone, he left and started his own tour, and so far has sold out concerts for the next 4 months! It's amazing, and everyone is excited to see him on Television and live. Napstablook is his stage manager and helps out with a lot of the fashion and clothing parts. Burgerpants helps out with vending, and has Bratty and Catty with him to help as well._

 _Gaster and Sans have been working as well together on their own projects, though they won't tell anyone what those projects are. They just say it has to do with alternate dimensions or something? I don't know, but other than that, Gaster is helping out with Alphys as well, he just is being careful near any edges with large falls._

 _Asriel and I have been relaxing at home and catching up a bit, though we both know we were around each other, Asriel told me about his experiences meeting the other humans and messing around with people. It's nice and relaxing._

 _Overall, I'm really glad we destroyed that RESET button, and I hope that we can make full peace with the other humans around here. It's funny that we actually got a true good ending. I wouldn't do anything else to make this ending better._

 _Oh, Mabel is here and asked us to go see her, Sans, and Mom have a joke battle, they wanted an audience to vote who was better, so they need Frisk, Azzy and I._

 _Welp, I guess I'll write in here later, it's nice being able to write again, feels nice…_

 _Anyway, I'll be off then._

 _Stay Determined!_

 _-Chara Dreemurr_


	5. Just a Little Message

Just wanna say something real quick for people who don't get it. This story is completely fiction obviously, I see no way that any of this could ever happen in game, but it's a nice little idea! To the guest who said it doesn't work, it could. Yes, Chara seems like they're into the Genocide route, but are they really? What if they try to SEEM like they're evil and things to try and convince the player? There's a lot of possibilities. Also at the end, no, how can they destroy an entire world with a strike? They killed Frisk in order to obtain their soul, use their determination and erase the timeline. Then gave Frisk BACK their soul because the player wanted it, but still haunted them. They even say at the end of the second geno run that maybe the player should try something different.

I see many ways that it could work, even IF Chara was evil. But either way Chara would Kill Frisk at the end of the Genocide route, and I think it'd work that they're nice in the Pacifist.

Also, yes. This story is over. For good. I'm going to focus on Gravitale, but if anyone has any suggestions on stories you want me to write about, let me know! I mean, a few ideas I had in mind were Tubertale, Spongetale, or something maybe I haven't even heard of! Please feel free to suggest it to me, otherwise, I hope everyone enjoyed this, and I hope they'll enjoy the future of Gravitale!

Stay Determined Everyone!


End file.
